Génie malgré lui
by lurleen
Summary: Et si pour une fois se n'était ni Rodney ni John qui soit en danger? TERMINEE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: malheureusement les persos ne sont pas encore à moi (mais j'ai quelques idées pour y remédier!)**

**Résumé: Et si pour une fois ce n'était ni John ni Rodney qui soit en danger. Que se passerait-il si l'on s'attaquait à notre médecin écossais préféré, j'ai nommé le Docteur Carson Beckett. **

**Friendship important + slash sûrement!**

**Fic comportant sans doute une quinzaine de chapitre (ou plus!), je préfère vous prévenir de suite!**

**Note : Cette fic se passe après l'épisode « Coup d'état ».**

**Note2: l'intrigue ne viendra pas tout de suite, il faut d'abord tout mettre en place n'est-ce pas!**

**Note3: Merci à Isajackson qui m'a aidé, en fait donné serait plus juste, le titre de cette fic! MERCI Isa!**

La salle d'embarquement fut éclairée par la lumière bleutée si caractéristique du vortex en activation. Le Colonel Sheppard et son équipe se tenaient prêts à passer de l'autre côté. Un MALP avait été envoyé la veille et malgré le fait de trouver une planète quasiment désertique, il avait été décidé d'aller y faire un tour. Elle pouvait toujours servir de site alpha le jour où la cité serait encore une fois en danger. Mais pour cela, une exploration s'imposait.

Ils venaient de passer la porte de étoiles et tombèrent sur une plaine dénudée. Rodney sortit son détecteur d'énergie et le pointa dans différentes directions. John observa la vue qui s'étendait devant eux. Une terre aride où juste une fine épaisseur d'herbe jaunie recouvrait le sol. Il voyait des sortes de collines au loin. Mais ce qui le frappa le plus était l'absence d'arbres. En effet aucun arbre n'était à proximité de la porte et aucun non plus sur ces collines.

- Bon, pour l'instant je ne détecte rien que ne vaille le coup, fit Rodney.

- Peut être pourrions nous avancer par là, fit John en désignant les collines. Teyla connaissez-vous cette planète ?

- Non, je n'en ai pas de souvenir.

Le groupe se mit en marche dans la direction proposée par le Colonel Sheppard. Ils avançaient tranquillement du fait d'avoir une vue assez dégagée. Le paysage était toujours le même, toujours aussi désertique. Rodney continuait de regarder attentivement son détecteur au cas où une source d'énergie jaillirait soudain du sol. Ils marchèrent pendant une demi-heure.

- Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il fait chaud ? Demanda Rodney tout essoufflé.

John le regarda, il avait l'habitude d'entendre le scientifique se plaindre durant les missions. Un coup il faisait trop chaud, un coup trop froid ou alors c'était la végétation ou la population qui ne l'inspiraient pas. Mais cette fois il devait reconnaître qu'il faisait vraiment chaud, même Teyla et Ronon semblaient en souffrir.

- Bon, nous nous arrêtons un moment. Je vous aurais bien proposé un coin à l'ombre mais je ne crois pas que cela soit possible.

Rodney posa son sac et se laissa tomber par terre en s'appuyant contre un rocher. Chacun sortit sa bouteille d'eau et se désaltéra. Rodney prit, en plus, une barre chocolatée. John le regarda faire et eut envie de sourire. Le canadien ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de manger. Son hypoglycémie y était forcément pour beaucoup mais John pensait que ce ne devait pas le déranger tant que ça de manger aussi souvent.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous restons encore sur cette planète, il n'y a rien.

- Je propose que nous poursuivions notre marche jusqu'à cette colline. S'il n'y a toujours rien d'intéressant nous retournerons sur la cité.

Teyla et Ronon hochèrent vigoureusement la tête en signe d'approbation et Rodney se contenta de soupirer assez bruyamment pour être entendu par le Colonel. Celui-ci se leva. Ils se remirent en route. Au bout de vingt minutes, ils arrivèrent enfin devant la colline. Ils décidèrent de la contourner.

Malgré les soupirs répétés de Rodney, John prit ses jumelles et scruta l'horizon. A quelques kilomètres de là, quelques arbres formaient ce qui ressemblait à une petite forêt.

- Vous croyez vraiment que nous allons trouver quelque chose ? Demanda encore une fois le scientifique.

- Si nous voulons nous servir de cette planète comme site alpha, il faut vérifier qu'elle soit sûre.

Ils marchèrent encore deux heures avant d'arriver à l'orée de la forêt. John, Ronon et Teyla sortirent leurs armes, Rodney, quand à lui dégaina son détecteur qu'il s'était résigné à ranger quelques heures plus tôt. Rien ne clignotait sur le petit écran, il le remit donc dans sa poche.

Ils avancèrent prudemment à travers les arbres. Ils entendaient quelques craquements de temps à autres mais ce n'était que des oiseaux. L'aspect de cette planète avait changé du tout au tout. Ils étaient passés d'une plaine désertique où la seule végétation était un mince tapis d'herbe sèche à cette forêt humide et habitées par de multiples animaux.

Ils entendirent encore un craquement. John se figea, c'était trop important pour que ce se soit le fait d'un petit animal. Il fit signe à Teyla et Ronon de se mettre sur leurs gardes. Rodney regarda le Colonel d'un air inquiet. Celui-ci se plaça devant le scientifique. Ils firent encore quelques pas quand tout à coup ils furent encerclés par une vingtaine de personnes armées de sortes d'arcs.

Un homme s'approcha d'eux. Il n'était pas armé mais rien qu'en voyant sa stature John se dit qu'il n'en avait sûrement pas besoin et qu'il n'aimerait pas se battre contre lui.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Fit simplement l'homme.

- Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, nous sommes là en simples explorateurs. Répondit John.

L'homme continua à les observer. Il se tourna vers un autre homme qui tenait son arc pointé sur Ronon.

- Prends ce qu'ils ont dans les mains et conduit les au village.

L'homme armé s'exécuta rapidement. L'homme qui leur avait parlé était déjà partit.

- Avancez.

Fit l'homme en posant la pointe de la flèche de son arc dans le dos de John. Ils s'exécutèrent et reprirent leur marche.

- Je me disais aussi que nous n'avions pas encore de problème. Fit Rodney à John.

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui et n'oubliez pas que vous pouvez me dire ce que vous en pensez!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bon voilà encore un p'tit chapitre! L'intrigue commence à se metre en place!**

**Et bien sûr merci pour vos reviews**

_- Avancez. _

_Fit l'homme en posant la pointe de la flèche de son arc dans le dos de John. Ils s'exécutèrent et reprirent leur marche._

_- Je me disais aussi que nous n'avions pas encore de problème. Fit Rodney à John._

Ils arrivèrent enfin au village. Il y avait des dizaines de petites huttes. Leurs toits étaient fait de paille. John pensa immédiatement aux villages d'Afrique que l'on voit souvent dans des documentaires. Les villageois les regardèrent passer. Ronon le jeta un coup d'oeil et lui fit comprendre qu'il serait facile de s'échapper. En effet ce peuple n'était pas du tout avancé technologiquement. La plupart des hommes étaient simplement vêtus d'un pagne et portaient des sortes de spartiates au pied. Les femmes étaient quasiment habillées pareil sauf que leurs vêtements se nouaient sur la nuque et leurs cachaient ainsi la poitrine. On les amena vers une hutte plus grande que les autres qui se trouvait au fond du village. On les fit entrer et asseoir par terre sur une sorte de tapis devant une table basse.

- Très accueillant, fit Rodney ironiquement.

- Je suis sûre qu'ils ne nous veulent aucun mal, fit Teyla.

- Ca s'est vous qui le dites.

Ils ne purent pas discuter davantage car une homme entra. Il n'était pas très grand, assez âgé, ses cheveux blancs lui descendaient jusqu'aux épaules. Il affichait un sourire et un regard bienveillant. Il n'était cependant pas habillés comme les autres. Il portait par-dessus un pagne plus grand et de couleur différente, une sorte de cape attachée au cou.

- Orthur m'a dit qu'il vous avez trouvé dans la forêt. Que faisiez vous là ?

- Comme nous l'avons dit à votre … ami, nous sommes des explorateurs et nous cherchons des partenaires commerciaux.

Tout en regardant le petit groupe devant lui, l'homme s'assit en face d'eux.

- Je suis Arthalius, le chef du village. Comment êtes-vous arrivés jusqu'ici ?

John se présenta ainsi que son équipe et continua :

- Nous sommes arrivés par la porte des étoiles, vous savez l'espèce de cercle …

- Je sais ce que s'est, fit l'homme en souriant.

- Ah désolé, répondit John.

- Nous ne sommes pas ici pour vous faire du mal, continua Teyla. Juste pour faire du commerce.

- Malheureusement nous n'avons pas grand-chose à vous proposer. Nos récoltes sont justes suffisantes pour nourrir mon peuple.

- Nous cherchons également des alliés contre les Wraiths, fit John.

L'homme se figea quelque peu à l'évocation des Wraiths.

- Je crois bien que nous ne vous serions pas d'un grand renfort en cas d'attaque. La dernière fois qu'ils sont venus, nous avons eu beaucoup de mal à nous en remettre.

- Je comprends, fit Teyla.

- Mais nous pouvons vous aider, renchérit John.

- Je ne sais pas s'il est possible de venir à bout de Wraiths affamés, fit l'homme.

- Nous vous proposons juste de vous aider à vous défendre en cas d'attaque. Un médecin peut aussi venir soigner les personnes malades.

L'homme se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. John, Rodney, Teyla et Ronon l'imitèrent.

- Je voudrais y réfléchir et en faire part au conseil du village. En attendant vous pouvez attendre là-bas.

Il désigna une sorte de petite place à l'écart du village. Un bûcher trônait au milieu et était entouré par des pierres, qui servaient sans doute de sièges.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers l'endroit indiqué par l'homme.

- Bon j'espère qu'ils n'en n'auront pas pour longtemps, fit Rodney.

- McKay, fit John en signe de désapprobation.

- Ben quoi, vous n'avez pas envie de retourner à la civilisation vous ?

- C'est vrai que vu comme ça.

Ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien en attendant la fin du conseil. C'est ainsi qu'ils ne virent pas Orthur à la lisière des bois parler avec des personnes qui semblaient bien plus civilisées que lui.

**Ca vous plait jusqu'à maintenant? Vous savez toujours ce qu'il vous reste à faire!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour vos reviews!**

**Alors voilà un petit chapitre aujourd'hui, je sais ce n'est pas très long mais j'aime bien gardé un peu de suspens!**

_Ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien en attendant la fin du conseil. C'est ainsi qu'ils ne virent pas Orthur à la lisière des bois parler avec des personnes qui semblaient bien plus civilisées que lui._

En entendant un bruit, John eut tout d'un coup un mauvais pressentiment. Il allait en faire part à ses compagnons, quand tout à coup six hommes armés sortirent du bosquet qui se trouvait derrière eux. D'eux d'entre eux ceinturèrent rapidement Ronon, deux autres Teyla. Les deux autres hommes pointèrent le canon de leurs armes sur John et Rodney. Ni John, ni Teyla ni Ronon n'avaient eu le temps de réagir. Les hommes les firent asseoir les uns à côtés de autres en pointant toujours les armes sur eux. Ils entendirent encore un bruit et un septième homme sortit.

- Ladon, fit John.

- Comme on se retrouve, répondit celui-ci.

Il s'approcha des atlantes. Il affichait un sourire de vainqueur.

- Heureusement que mon ami Orthur m'a prévenu de la présence d'étrangers dans son village. Le destin a voulu que nous nous retrouvions.

John repensa à l'épisode de la forêt. Orthur avait donné ses instructions et était partit. Maintenant il savait où il était allé. Il se rappelait d'une conversation qu'il avait eu avec Ladon Radim, lorsque celui-ci avait voulu faire son coup d'état. Il lui avait dit que Cowen avait des espions partout dans la galaxie. Cowen n'étant plus là, il les avait sans doute récupéré.

- Je croyais que nous avions fait une trêve ? Fit John.

- Oui mais beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis.

- Comme quoi ? Demanda Rodney.

- Docteur McKay, toujours aussi curieux à ce que je vois. Mais cela ne vous regarde pas.

Rodney lui lança un regard noir mais ne répondit rien.

- Vous êtes seuls ou des amis à vous sont cachés quelques part ?

- Nous sommes que quatre. Si nous avions su que nous aurions de la compagnie nous serions venus plus nombreux, répondit John.

- Vous êtes toujours aussi drôle Colonel.

Ladon se tourna vers ses hommes, il murmura quelque chose à l'un d'eux.

- J'aurai beaucoup aimé voir le Docteur Beckett.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda aussitôt John sur la défensive.

- J'ai trouvé que c'était un homme charmant, je voulais prendre de ses nouvelles

- Il va très bien, il sera heureux de savoir que vous vous faites du souci pour lui.

- Il ne serait pas possible de le faire venir …

Avant qu'il n'ai fini, Rodney répondu aussi durement qu'il le put, ce qui étonna John.

- Non.

Mais cela n'empêcha pas Ladon de continuer.

- Que l'on ne soit pas venu pour rien.

John tiqua à cette dernière phrase.

- Que lui voulez-vous ?

- Comme je l'ai déjà dit au Docteur McKay, cela ne vous regarde pas.

- Au contraire, répondit John.

Ladon fit comme si John n'avait rien dit et continua d'un air innocent.

- Croyez-vous que si on lui demande de venir il viendra ?

- Il ne viendra pas, répondit Rodney toujours aussi froidement.

- Et si, par exemple, un de ses amis était blessé, gravement blessé même, il ne viendrai toujours pas ?

Il prenait plaisir à s'amuser avec eux. Il commençait à vraiment les énerver. Il continuait de parler tout en jouant avec son arme comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire jouet en plastique.

- D'après ce que j'ai pu constater, vous avez l'air très proche tous les deux ? Demanda-t-il à Rodney.

- Cela ne vous regarde pas, répondit le canadien en prenant l'air faussement enjoué du génii.

Cela ne du pas lui plaire. Il s'arrêta de marcher et fixa Rodney.

- Vous n'auriez pas du faire ça.

Il pointa son arme sur le scientifique. Celui-ci ne sut plus que faire. John regardait la scène médusé. Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire une chose pareille. Rodney regardait toujours le génii et avant même qu'il ne réalise, le coup partit.

**OH MON DIEU mais qu'est ce qui va arriver à Rodney?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tout d'abord merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii pour vos reviews!**

**Voilà la suite !**

_Il pointa son arme sur le scientifique. Celui-ci ne sut plus que faire. John regardait la scène médusé. Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire une chose pareille. Rodney regardait toujours le génii et avant même qu'il ne réalise, le coup partit._

Instinctivement Rodney avait fermé les yeux. La détonation résonnait encore dans ses oreilles mais il ne parvenait pas à ouvrir les yeux. C'était étrange car il ne sentait rien, aucunes douleurs. Pourtant cela aurait du être le cas. Peut être que le génii l'avait raté, intentionnellement ou non. Ca ne pouvait pas être possible, il avait vu dans les yeux de son adversaire de la détermination, s'il avait tiré ce n'était pas pour le rater.

Il se décida finalement à regarder autour de lui. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, son regard se portât immédiatement sur le corps allongé devant lui. Le Colonel. Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait fait ?

John ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Rodney n'était pas un militaire, il n'était pas entraîner à ce genre de choses même s'il en avait vécu de similaires. Il lui jeta un regard en coin. Il était pâle et avait du mal à déglutir. John pouvait sentir la peur du scientifique, il le sentit tressaillir. Il reporta son regard sur le génii. Il était déterminé à tirer, cela se voyait à l'expression de son visage. Retour sur Rodney : celui-ci ferma les yeux. John entendit presque le doigt du génii appuyer sur la détente. Sans plus réfléchir il se jeta devant Rodney. La balle le toucha à l'épaule. Il parvint à retenir un cri pour ne pas donner plus de satisfaction au génii. Son corps tomba lourdement aux pieds du scientifique.

Teyla fit un geste pour s'approcher du militaire.

- Vous faites un pas de plus et cette fois je ne raterai pas ma cible.

Teyla se remit à sa place. Rodney, qui sembla s'être réveillé, ne fit pas cas aux menaces de génii. Il se pencha vers le Colonel et l'aida à se relever et à se remettre à côté de lui.

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

John le regarda et répondit aussi bas.

- Je ne pouvais pas le laisser vous tuer.

- Comme c'est touchant, fit le génii d'un ton moqueur. Mais je n'en ai pas fini avec vous. Fit-il à l'intention de Rodney.

Il pointa de nouveau son arme vers lui.

- Ecoutez, vous avez votre blessé maintenant, ce n'est pas la peine d'en avoir un deuxième.

Le génii sembla réfléchir. De toute façon deux blessés seraient trop problématique.

- Vous avez sans doute raison.

John soupira de soulagement.

- Vous, fit-il en direction de Teyla et Ronon, vous allez venir avec moi jusqu'à la porte des étoiles. Nous contacterons le Docteur Weir pour qu'elle nous envoi le Docteur Beckett. Et vous, vous restez ici.

Deux gardes firent lever Teyla et Ronon. Teyla s'approcha du Colonel.

- Je veux juste voir comment il va pour pouvoir faire un rapport au Docteur Weir.

Teyla s'agenouilla devant le Colonel. Celui-ci lui parla doucement et vite.

- Trouvez n'importe quoi mais faites passer le message à Elisabeth pour qu'elle n'envoi pas Carson. Et trouvez un moyen pour vous échapper avec Ronon. Comme je suis blessé ils feront moins attention, je vais tenter quelque chose. Et surtout dites à Elisabeth de ne pas céder.

Teyla se contenta de hocher imperceptiblement la tête tout en faisant mine de regarder la blessure du Colonel.

- Ne vous en faites pas, si vous avez une ouverture, profitez-en.

- Bon ça suffit.

Ladon s'approcha de Teyla, il l'attrapa par le bras et la fit se lever. Ils partirent en laissant John et Rodney avec trois gardes.

John et Rodney furent mené dans ce qui semblait être la hutte d'Orthur. Au passage ils croisèrent Arthalius.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, implora le vieil homme. Je ne connaissais pas les projets d'Orthur. Je vous demande de me croire.

- On vous croit, répondit John.

Mais un garde, visiblement agacé par la présence d'Arthalius lui donna un coup dans l'abdomen. Le vieil homme se plia sous l'effet de la douleur. Deux femmes se précipitèrent à ses côtés et l'amenèrent dans sa hutte. John avait de plus en plus de mal à réussir à se maîtriser mais il le devait. Les gardes devaient le croire plus faible que ce qu'il était pour pouvoir avoir une chance de s'échapper. Il nota que la hutte d'Orthur était assez en retrait elle aussi. Arrivés devant, les géniis poussèrent quasiment John et Rodney à l'intérieur. Teyla, Ronon et les autres géniis ne seraient pas de retour avant le lendemain. John devait trouver un moyen de s'échapper durant la nuit.

Voilà encore un chapitre, je sens que cette fois c'est toi Bayas qui va me frapper car il est court et en plus Ladon est pas super gentil ! Au fait je ne suis pas une sauvage, si ?

**Isajackson et Alpheratz9 vous avez eu votre réponse sur le fait de savoir si Rodney allait être blessé, j'espère que ça vous convient, et à toutes les autres aussi! D'ailleurs n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci pour vos reviews!**

**Alors McShep ou McBeck telle est la question! La réponse dans les chapitres suivants (en principe!)**

_Teyla, Ronon et les autres géniis ne seraient pas de retour avant le lendemain. John devait trouver un moyen de s'échapper durant la nuit._

**°°O°°O°°**

Une fois enfermés à l'intérieur Rodney se précipita vers John.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Je pourrais aller mieux, répondit John avec un sourire.

Rodney l'aida à se lever et le fit s'asseoir sur le petit lit qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce.

Tout en essayant de voir l'étendue des dégâts, Rodney murmura.

- Merci Colonel pour tout à l'heure.

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi critique John l'aurait taquiné. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il entendait Rodney remercier quelqu'un. Il se contenta juste d'ajouter.

- De rien Rodney, c'était mon devoir. Vous n'êtes pas un militaire, je me devais de vous protéger.

Rodney le regarda dans les yeux et déclara cette fois bien distinctement.

- Merci quand même.

Puis il se remit à l'examen de la blessure. La balle était encore à l'intérieur de l'épaule, ce qui sembla être une bonne chose du point de vue de Rodney. Il essaya de panser tout de même la plaie pour éviter que John ne saigne trop.

John grimaça légèrement quand Rodney posa ce qui semblait être un morceau de son t-shirt sur sa plaie. Le scientifique noua assez fort le tissu.

- Je pense que pour l'instant ça suffira. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- Je pensais que rentrer chez nous serait une assez bonne idée, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Et comment on va faire ?

- Les gardes ne sont que trois, il sera facile pour nous de les maîtriser.

- Attendez vous plaisantez j'espère ?

- Est-ce que j'en ai l'air ?

- Je n'ai jamais maîtrisé personne, comme vous dites, je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver.

- J'ai déjà un plan, vous n'avais qu'à faire ce que je vous dis et se sera bon.

Rodney écouta attentivement le plan du Colonel en émettant de temps en temps quelques début de remarque aussitôt arrêtées par un regard noir lancé par John.

- Bon vous avez bien compris. Ce n'est pas difficile.

Rodney hocha la tête. Ils attendirent silencieusement un long moment puis Rodney s'approcha de la porte.

- Venez vite j'ai besoin d'aide.

Il attendit quelques secondes et un garde entra. Ensuite tout se passa extrêmement vite. Rodney tenait dans sa main un lourd pot en terre, quand le garde entra il le lui fracassa sur la tête. John s'empressa de s'emparer de l'arme. L'autre garde ne mit pas longtemps à arriver, alerté par le bruit sourd du pot contre la tête de son camarade. John tira. Le garde tomba à terre. Rodney se pencha et ramassa l'arme. Le troisième garde s'était éloigné peu de temps avant. Rodney avait entendu qu'il disait aux autres qu'il avait besoin de manger quelque chose.

- Allez, dépêchons-nous.

Ils sortirent rapidement. La nuit était déjà tombé. Ils se faufilèrent dans la forêt. Ils avaient parcouru environ un kilomètre quand John s'arrêta essoufflé.

- Nous ne pourrons pas rejoindre Atlantis, les géniis doivent être devant la porte des étoiles, fit remarquer Rodney.

- J'y avais pensé mais nous verrons le moment venu.

Sur ces paroles rassurantes pour Rodney, ils reprirent leur route.

De leur côté Ronon et Teyla, accompagnés de Ladon et de ses compagnons continuaient leur progression dans la forêt. Teyla savait que bientôt la forêt ferait place à la plaine désertique. Il fallait qu'ils agissent maintenant s'ils voulaient avoir une chance d'échapper aux géniis. Ronon se trouvait près d'elle, la déclinaison du jour ainsi que l'obscurité de la forêt n'apportaient pas une bonne visibilité. Teyla avança sa main vers le bras de Ronon, qui à contact resta impassible. Teyla savait qu'il avait compris. Malgré le fait que les géniis étaient plus nombreux et armés, ils pouvaient, à tous les deux en venir à bout.

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui, vous devez peut être trouver ça un peu long, vous ne devez pas voir le rapport avec Carson pour l'instant mais ça va venir, il fallait que j'installe l'histoire avant!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci pour vos reviews!**

**Voilà Carson commence à faire son apparition! Mais se sera vraiment centré sur lui à partir du prochain chapitre!**

_Malgré le fait que les géniis étaient plus nombreux et armés, ils pouvaient, à tous les deux en venir à bout._

**°°O°°O°°**

- Activation non programmée de la porte.

Elisabeth se tenait déjà à côté du technicien quand il prononça la phrase. En effet, elle était dans son bureau en train de rédiger un des nombreux rapports qu'elle devait faire parvenir au SGC quand elle avait entendu l'alarme.

- Quel est le code d'identification ?

Le technicien se tourna vers un autre écran.

- Celui du Docteur McKay.

- Très bien baissez le bouclier.

Elisabeth s'avança sur le petit balcon qui surplombait la salle d'embarquement. Quand le bouclier fut baissé, elle vit passer Ronon, Teyla et Rodney qui soutenait John.

- Une équipe médicale, vite. Fit le scientifique.

Elisabeth contacta rapidement Carson. Celui-ci arriva quand Elisabeth rejoignit l'équipe.

Teyla et Ronon étaient pleins de poussière et sur leurs vêtements étaient accrochés des petites brindilles. Rodney avait l'air d'avoir eu très chaud, du sang maculé ses mains, sa veste et son t-shirt déchiré. Il avait également des traces sur le visage. John était assis par terre, l'épaule en sang, les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude.

Carson se précipita sur John, l'examina et ordonna qu'on le transporte à l'infirmerie. Elisabeth se tourna vers les autres.

- Vous devriez allez aussi à l'infirmerie.

- Tout va bien, il n'y a juste que le Colonel qui soit blessé, fit Rodney.

- Il faudra que vous me racontiez ce qui s'est passé. Mais avant je veux que vous alliez à l'infirmerie, fit Elisabeth en regardant Rodney.

Ils partirent donc tous les trois en direction de l'infirmerie. Elisabeth retourna dans son bureau en se demandant ce qu'il était encore arrivé à SGA1.

Quelques heures plus tard, se sont un Rodney, un Ronon et une Teyla plus frais qui attendait en salle de réunion. Carson amena John sur un fauteuil roulant, son épaule en écharpe.

- C'est à l'épaule que j'ai mal pas à la jambe, je peux très bien marcher.

- Je préfère cette méthode, fit le médecin en installant John à côté de Rodney.

Elisabeth entra à son tour et prit place en bout de table.

- Alors, j'espère que vous allez m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé.

Carson allait sortir quand John prit la parole.

- Je crois que le Docteur Beckett devrait rester avec nous.

Carson et Elisabeth lui jetèrent un regard interrogateur. Il poursuivit.

- Ce qui nous ai arrivé le concerne.

Et il commença à raconter tous ce qui leur était arrivé jusqu'à leur évasion. Carson semblait nerveux et Elisabeth inquiète.

- Et ensuite ?

**_°°Flash Back°° _**

_Rodney et John couraient à travers les bois. Le scientifique jetait souvent des coups d'œil au militaire. Celui-ci devenait de plus en plus pâle, malgré le pansement, il perdait du sang._

_- Arrêtons-nous cinq minutes, fit Rodney._

_John allait lui sortir une réplique cinglante sur le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas courir quelques mètres sans fatiguer quand il s'aperçu que le scientifique n'était pas plus essoufflé que lui et qu'il le regardait d'un air inquiet._

_- Asseyez-vous, ordonna-t-il gentiment. Je vais refaire votre pansement._

_John s'exécuta et quelques minutes plus tard, ils repartaient. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à la limite de la forêt. John se demandait comment s'en était sortit Teyla et Ronon. Il savait qu'ils avaient du faire faux bond aux géniis, enfin il l'espérait._

_- Bon à partir de maintenant il va falloir faire attention, nous allons être à découvert jusqu'à la porte des étoiles, prévint John. Heureusement dans notre malheur nous avons de la chance, continua-t-il en scrutant l'horizon._

_- De la chance ? Demanda Rodney._

_- Regardez tous les rochers qui jonchent la plaine._

_Rodney regarda et vit en effet tous les rochers. Ils n'y avaient pas fait attention lorsqu'ils avaient emprunté le chemin à sens inverse. John expliqua à Rodney comment ils allaient s'y prendre pour progresser de la forêt jusqu'à la porte._

_- Et Teyla et Ronon ? Demanda Rodney, inquiet. On ne peut pas les laisser._

_- Je sais. Quand on arrivera sur Atlantis, s'ils n'y sont pas, nous enverrons une équipe de sauvetage immédiatement._

_Et c'est comme cela qu'ils arrivèrent longtemps plus tard à la porte. Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment pour regarder autour d'eux dans l'espoir d'apercevoir leurs deux compagnons. _

_- Composez le code._

_Rodney se tourna vers le DHD, il s'apprêtait à taper le code quand il entendit du bruit derrière lui. John se tourna précipitamment. Il fut soulagé quand il vit Teyla et Ronon sortit de derrière le rocher qui était à côté de la porte._

_- Je suis content de vous voir._

_- Nous aussi, Colonel._

_- Et les géniis ? Demanda Rodney._

_- Nous sommes arrivés à nous en débarrasser dans la forêt. Quand ils ont vu qu'ils ne pouvaient pas nous rattraper, Ladon a donné l'ordre de retourner au village vous chercher. Nous devons nous dépêcher._

_Rodney tapa l'adresse d'Atlantis et envoya son code d'identification._

**_°°Fin du_ _Flash Back°° _**

- Pour en conclure, nous ne savons pas pourquoi mais les géniis veulent notre médecin, ajouta John.

- Pourquoi aurait-il besoin de lui ?

- Vous êtes jaloux Rodney ?

- Très drôle Colonel, mais je me demande juste pourquoi Carson ?

- Merci de ne pas faire comme si je n'étais pas là, messieurs.

- Désolé, firent John et Rodney en même temps.

- Nous devons savoir pourquoi. Déclara Elisabeth. En attendant nous devrons faire attention. Je vais contacter SGA2 qui est à l'extérieur pour qu'ils reviennent. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque que les géniis s'en prennent à d'autres personnes.

- D'ici quelques jours, je pense que je serai sur pied, nous pourrons enquêter.

- Très bien, répondit Elisabeth.

Ils sortirent tous de la salle. Elisabeth se dirigea vers la salle de contrôle afin de contacter l'équipe d'exploration, John retourna à l'infirmerie accompagné de Carson et de Rodney. Teyla et Ronon partirent s'entraîner.

**Bon c'est vrai que leur évasion est un peu trop belle mais je ne pouvais pas faire encore trainer ça pendant plusieurs chapitres, surtout que ce n'est pas l'histoire!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci pour vos reviews!**

**Allez Alpheratz9 encore 2 petits chapitres et tu sauras tout Promis, parole de petite sadique qui aime bien faire durer le suspense!**

**Sophieat un peu de patience aussi, par contre je crois qu'il va falloir partager (Carson je veux dire! lol!)**

**Isajackson voilà la suite que tu attends mais je sais pas si tu ne vas pas trouver ça un peu court!**

_Ils sortirent tous de la salle. Elisabeth se dirigea vers la salle de contrôle afin de contacter l'équipe d'exploration, John retourna à l'infirmerie accompagné de Carson et de Rodney. Teyla et Ronon partirent s'entraîner._

**°°O°°O°°**

Durant leur trajet jusqu'à l'infirmerie, Rodney remarqua le teint blême du médecin. Il n'avait jamais été confronté à une pareille situation et Rodney se doutait que son ami ne devait pas aller bien. John remarqua également son état.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Carson, tout ira très bien.

- C'est facile de dire ça, mais ce n'est pas vous qui êtes pourchassé par les géniis.

- Pour une fois non, répondit Rodney.

- Excusez-moi, fit l'écossais, mais apprendre ça m'a rendu bizarre. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je serai dans cette situation.

- Ne vous excusez pas, je comprends ce que vous ressentez.

- Merci Rodney. Mais pourquoi les géniis agissent ainsi ? Nous nous sommes quittés en bons termes la dernière fois, s'ils ont un problème, ils n'avaient qu'à demander.

- J'ai bien peur qu'ils soient plus compliqués que ça, répondit John. Je crois que nous nous sommes peut être trompé sur Ladon. Il n'est peut être pas aussi différent que Cowen.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'infirmerie. Carson aida John à s'installer dans son lit, puis il le laissa seul avec Rodney.

- Ca va aller Colonel ?

- Oui ça va, je m'inquiète pour Carson même si je sais qu'ici il ne craint rien.

- Oui moi aussi. Il n'y a pas de meilleur endroit où il pourrait être plus en sécurité.

John bailla et s'installa plus confortablement dans son lit.

- Bon je vous laisse, vous devez être fatigué. Vous n'avez besoin de rien ?

John fit signe que non et Rodney sortit. Il se sentait coupable de voir le Colonel dans ce lit, c'était de sa faute, se devrait être à lui d'être là. Avant de partir il décida d'aller voir Carson. Il avança vers son bureau dont la porte était restée ouverte, quand il entra, l'écossais avait les coudes sur son bureau et la tête dans ses mains. Rodney toussota pour l'avertir de sa présence.

- Ah Rodney, quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Si, je venais juste voir comment vous vous sentez.

- Pour quelqu'un menacé d'enlèvement, je vais bien, répondit-il en essayant de prendre un air léger.

- Vous savez que vous pouvez compter sur moi si ça ne va pas.

- Oui merci.

Rodney partit alors en direction de son laboratoire. Il se faisait du souci pour son ami mais il savait qu'il ne risquait rien en restant sur la cité.

**°°O°°O°°**

Pendant ce temps Elisabeth recevait dans son bureau le sergent Harwell de l'équipe SGA2, l'équipe qu'elle avait fait rappeler après l'annonce du Colonel Sheppard. Le sergent lui expliquait qu'à ce moment-là, ils étaient en train de négocier pour une importante quantité d'une sorte de pomme de terre. Cela intéressait beaucoup la diplomate mais il avait fallu interrompre les négociations. Le sergent venait donc lui faire son rapport.

- Le chef du village s'est proposé de venir finir les négociations ici.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, ce n'est pas un peuple très civilisé, cela a du lui demander beaucoup d'efforts mais les enjeux sont importants pour eux. Ils ont vraiment besoin de l'aide médicale que nous leur proposons. Ils seraient prêt à tous pour que nous acceptions de commercer avec eux.

- Très bien. Quand sont-ils disposés à venir ?

- Nous leur avons laissé une radio en leur expliquant comment cela fonctionnait. Nous n'avons plus qu'à les contacter.

- Dans ce cas, ne perdons pas de temps.

Elisabeth, suivi du sergent, se rendit dans la salle de contrôle. Elle avança vers le technicien.

- Tapez l'adresse de la planète du sergent Harwell.

Le technicien tapa l'adresse, le vortex s'ouvrit. Elisabeth prit contact avec le chef du village. Elle lui proposa une rencontre le lendemain que celui-ci accepta sans problème. Il viendrait avec une délégation de 7 personnes. Elisabeth trouvait que cela faisait beaucoup mais elle accepta quand même.

**Vooooilààààà!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alpheratz9 tu as du flair mais je n'en dirai pas plus!**

**Je sais le chapitre d'avant était un peu court celui là aussi d'ailleurs, désolée!**

**Sophieat pas de bétises, hein, tu vas voir tu vas bientôt tous savoir sur leurs intentions, Promis!**

**Et MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS!**

_Le technicien tapa l'adresse, le vortex s'ouvrit. Elisabeth prit contact avec le chef du village. Elle lui proposa une rencontre le lendemain que celui-ci accepta sans problème. Il viendrait avec une délégation de 7 personnes. Elisabeth trouvait que cela faisait beaucoup mais elle accepta quand même._

**°°O°°O°°**

- Soyez les bienvenue sur Atlantis, annonça Elisabeth aux 8 personnes devant elle.

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années s'approcha d'elle et s'inclina.

- Nous vous remercions de nous recevoir.

Il y avait devant elle six hommes et trois femmes, quasiment tous habillés de la même façon. Un pantalon beige, une tunique marron et un manteau.

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Elisabeth se tourna vers l'escalier qui menait à la salle de réunion. Elle commença à monter quelques marches quand elle s'aperçu que personne ne la suivait.

- Il y a un problème ?

- Nous avons amené avec nous notre guérisseur, il voudrait voir le votre pour lui demander certaines choses. Vous nous avez promis de nous aider, ajouta-t-il rapidement.

- Oui bien sûr, il n'y a pas de problèmes. Sergent Harwell, pourriez-vous me rejoindre en salle d'embarquement ?

/ J'arrive. /

Elisabeth attendit quelques minutes avec le peuple de R61-333. Le sergent arriva enfin et se présenta devant la diplomate.

- Pourriez-vous conduire Irkan, le guérisseur, à l'infirmerie. Il aimerait se renseigner sur nos pratiques médicales.

- Très bien madame.

Il fit signe à l'homme de le suivre mais trois personnes s'avancèrent également. Elisabeth le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

- Ce sont mes aides, ils doivent venir avec moi.

Malgré le fait que cela ne lui plaisait pas Elisabeth accepta. Elle prit à part le sergent et lui demanda de bien surveiller ces gens.

**°°O°°O°°**

La négociation se présentait bien. Elisabeth avait obtenu du chef du village qu'il leur fournisse plusieurs dizaines de kilos de pommes de terres en échange de médicaments et d'une aide médicale. Ils en avaient presque fini quand elle reçu un appel radio.

/ Elisabeth /

- Oui Rodney que se passe-t-il ?

/ C'est Carson, il a disparu. /

- Comment ça disparu ? Vous l'avez cherché partout ?

/ A l'infirmerie, dans ses quartiers, cela fait maintenant plusieurs minutes que le Colonel et moi, nous le cherchons. /

- Je vais immédiatement à l'infirmerie.

Elle se tourna vers ses quatre invités qui avaient suivi la conversation.

- Je suis désolée, j'ai un problème important…

Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase, deux des hommes présents se levèrent en braquant une arme sur elle.

- Vous n'irez nulle part Docteur Weir.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

L'homme parla dans la radio qu'il avait sur le poignet.

- Mission accomplie ?

/ Oui. / Répondit une voix féminine.

- Les géniis, murmura Elisabeth.

Et elle jeta un regard au chef du village.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle simplement.

- Ils nous ont proposé beaucoup plus que vous. De plus ils nous ont dit que vous comptiez faire de nous des esclaves. Je ne veux pas de ça pour mon peuple, nous avons assez des Wraiths qui nous martyrisent.

- Mais c'est faux, s'énerva Elisabeth.

Elle ne continua pas, les deux géniis sortirent de la salle suivit du chef du village et de la femme qui l'accompagnait. Elle s'avança sur le seuil de la porte au moment où l'autre groupe arrivait dans la salle d'embarquement. Seulement ils n'était plus quatre mais cinq. Le Docteur Beckett était avec eux.

**Que va-t-il arriver à notre médecin préféré? J'aimerai bien savoir! Oui je sais je suis sadique, très sadique!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Je vais vous faire une révélation: les géniis n'ont pas de blessés parmi eux donc Alpheratz9 soit rassurée Kolya n'est pas mourrant.**

**Je vous comprends, notre médecin préféré kidnappé ça frustre! Remarquez je me verrais bien le kidnapper moi! Et ne me dites pas que je ne serai pas la seule!**

**McShep ou McBeck telle est la question! (Et pourquoi pas un ShepBeck, hein!)**

_Elle ne continua pas, les deux géniis sortirent de la salle suivit du chef du village et de la femme qui l'accompagnait. Elle s'avança sur le seuil de la porte au moment où l'autre groupe arrivait dans la salle d'embarquement. Seulement ils n'était plus quatre mais cinq. Le Docteur Beckett était avec eux._

**°°O°°O°°**

- Si vous tentez quoi que soit nous l'abattons, fit le soi-disant guérisseur en pointant son arme sur Carson.

Elisabeth ne pouvait que regarder sans rien faire. Si elle donnait l'ordre de les maîtriser, elle prenait le risque de faire tuer le médecin.

- Maintenant vous allez taper l'adresse de la planète et nous allons partir tranquillement. Vous pourrez retrouver votre médecin quand nous n'aurons plus besoin de lui.

Elisabeth savait que s'était faux. Quand ils n'auraient plus besoin de lui, ils le tueront de toute manière. Cependant pour l'instant elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose à part obéir.

Elle savait qu'elle allait peut être regretter cette décision.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il n'y avait plus aucunes traces du passage des géniis dans la salle d'embarquement.

**°°O°°O°°**

- Quoi ? Crièrent en même temps John et Rodney.

Elisabeth venaient de les rejoindre à l'infirmerie où elle trouva également Radek, Teyla et Ronon.

- Vous voulez dire que les géniis se sont introduit sur Atlantis avec ce peuple ? Répéta Teyla.

- Oui, répondit Elisabeth d'une petite voix.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible, vous saviez que les géniis feraient n'importe quoi pour avoir Carson, pourquoi avez-vous accepter ces gens ? Demanda Rodney visiblement en colère.

- Ecoutez Rodney, nous sommes sur notre territoire, je ne pensais pas que 8 personnes pourraient faire ça, j'ai eu tort, je suis désolée.

- En effet vous avez eu tort, répéta John.

- C'est pour Carson que je suis désolé, ajouta Rodney.

- Nous devons partir immédiatement, fit simplement Ronon.

- Et vous croyez que se n'est pas surveillé là-bas ? Ils ont sûrement placé des gardes autour de la porte.

- Elisabeth, Ronon a raison, nous devons y aller. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser Carson.

- N'oubliez pas non plus que vous êtes blessé, John.

- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, ça ira. On devrait plutôt se faire du souci pour Carson.

Quelques minutes plus tard et malgré le désaccord d'Elisabeth, John se trouvait dans la salle d'embarquement prêt à passer la porte. Il y avait avec lui toute son équipe ainsi que le major Lorne et trois autres militaires. Elisabeth donna l'ordre de taper l'adresse et les 8 personnes traversèrent le vortex.

Ils débouchèrent sur une petite clairière. Tout autour des arbres gigantesques se dressaient vers le ciel d'un bleu éclatant. On pouvait entendre des oiseaux chanter. Les militaires firent quelques pas prudemment. Ils n'avaient rien à signaler, tout était calme. Ils décidèrent de s'enfoncer un peu dans la forêt. Ils avaient marché une dizaine de minutes quand ils aperçurent des formes au loin, dans une clairière similaire à celle où ils étaient arrivés quelques minutes auparavant. John, Ronon, Teyla et Rodney s'approchèrent tandis que les autres surveillaient leurs arrières. C'était deux corps, celui d'un homme et celui d'une femme, visiblement abattu d'une balle en pleine poitrine.

Le major Lorne s'approcha à son tour.

- Ce sont les deux personnes qui accompagnaient les géniis sur Atlantis, je les ai vu quand ils entraient dans la salle de réunion avec le Docteur Weir.

John regarda attentivement autour de lui, il pensa au Docteur Beckett qui était avec les géniis et à ce que ceux-ci voulaient faire de lui. Il regarda machinalement par terre, il avait plu guère de temps avant, c'est alors qu'il s'attarda sur des empreintes de pas laissés sur le sol.

- Regardez ces traces, fit-il tout à coup.

Les autres regardèrent sans trop rien comprendre.

- Aucune trace ne repars vers le village, elles retournent toutes à la porte.

Ils se retournèrent tous machinalement vers l'endroit où se trouvait la porte des étoiles.

- Ca veut dire qu'ils ont quittés cette planète ? Demanda Rodney inquiet de ce que cela voudrait dire.

- J'ai bien peur que oui. Répondit John tout aussi inquiet.

**Vous croyez qu'ils allaient le retrouver aussi facilement? Non, non, non! Sans savoir pourquoi Carson a été enlevé?**

**Donc dans le prochain chapitre vous saurez pourquoi les géniis ont enlevés notre petit Carson! Patience!**

**Je sais ça a été un peu long mais je voulais bien décrire le commencement. Donc j'espère que ça ne vous a pas lassé! Maintenant je pense qu'il va y avoir plus d'action!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Isajackson, tu sais bien que je l'aime bien mon p'tit Carson, je l'adore même! Tu dois bien t'en douter!**

**Alpheratz9 et Lou1 vous m'avez donnés des idées maintenant j'hésite entre un "McBeckShepLorne" ou un "Ladon est amoureux de Carson qui est amoureux de John, qui est amoureux de Rodney, qui est amoueux de Carson"!**

**Vous allez enfin savoir pourquoi les vilains géniis en veulent à notre Carson!**

**Et enfin merci beaucoup pour vos reviews!**

_- Ca veut dire qu'ils ont quittés cette planète ? Demanda Rodney inquiet de ce que cela voudrait dire._

_- J'ai bien peur que oui. Répondit John tout aussi inquiet._

**°°O°°O°°**

Non mais laissez-moi dormir, qui a pu ouvrir les volets de ma chambre? Ce doit être maman, pourtant je lui ai déjà demandé je ne sais pas combien de fois de me laisser dormir un peu plus le dimanche. Je n'ai pas cours donc je peux rester et puis je n'ai rien d'autres à faire aujourd'hui. Mais elle ne veux pas que je passe la moitié de la matinée dans mon lit, bien au chaud. Même si j'ai envie de lui dire pour la énième fois de me laisser un peu tranquille, je ne le ferai pas, j'ai trop peur de la froisser, elle est si délicate. Pourtant elle devrait comprendre que je ne suis plus un enfant mais que j'ai grandi. Elle doit être sûrement en train de préparer mon petit déjeuner, si mes copains de la fac de médecine savaient que c'est encore ma mère qui me prépare mes petits déjeuners tous les matins, ils se foutraient bien de moi … Mais une minute … Je ne suis plus chez ma mère en Ecosse, ni même sur Terre d'ailleurs, je suis sur Atlantis … Alors qui a bien pu ouvrir mes stores ? Je suis rentré seul hier soir, comme tous les soirs d'ailleurs. Il faudrait peut être que j'ouvre un œil mais j'ai trop mal à la tête. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

OH NON maintenant je me rappelle : l'infirmerie, le guérisseur de je ne sais plus où, et puis l'attaque du sergent Harwell. C'était les géniis, ils me l'ont dit. Oh mon Dieu ça veux dire que je suis chez les géniis ? Non, les autres ne m'auraient pas laisser partir avec eux. Et s'ils n'avaient rien pu faire pour me sauver ? Non, c'était sur Atlantis quand même c'est pas 4 géniis qui vont arriver à bout de presque toute une armée. Je dois être bien sagement allongé sur un lit de l'infirmerie, mon infirmerie, ce qui expliquerait cette lumière. Ou alors j'ai du rêver tous ça, c'est normal après tous ce que m'ont raconté le Colonel et Rodney. J'attends du bruit à côté de moi, ce doit être une de mes infirmières. Pourtant ce bruit ne m'ai pas familier, ça devrait l'être pourtant, non ? Je vais essayer de remuer un peu.

- Alors Docteur Beckett, on se réveille ?

Non ce n'était pas un rêve. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

**°°O°°O°°**

- Oui Elisabeth, Rodney s'en occupe, il croit pouvoir découvrir où les géniis sont allés. Mais j'ai bien peur que cela ne prenne du temps.

/ Vous devriez rentrer vous reposer, John. /

- Non Elisabeth, je reste ici avec Rodney. Envoyez nous juste Radek et le matériel dont McKay a besoin. Sheppard terminé.

John se tourna vers Rodney qui désactiva la porte des étoiles. Ils y étaient revenus de suite après avoir découvert que les géniis n'étaient pas restés sur cette planète.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le vortex s'activait de nouveau et Radek apparut avec deux grandes mallettes.

Rodney, avec l'aide du scientifique tchèque se mit de suite au travail. Il avait expliqué au Colonel quelques temps plus tôt qu'il lui serait possible, en faisant diverses manipulations sur le DHD, de connaître la dernière adresse composée. Mais cela risquait de lui prendre du temps et autant John que Rodney savaient que du temps, ils n'en avaient peut être pas.

**°°O°°O°°**

L'homme qui lui avait parlé était devant la fenêtre, de ce fait Carson ne voyait de lui que sa silhouette mais il avait reconnu la voix. C'était Ladon, il en était sûr, il l'avait vu quand il avait soigné la sœur du génii et après quand celui-ci était venu la chercher pour la ramener sur leur planète. La lumière lui brûlait les yeux, il voulu les frotter mais il était attaché.

- Nous n'avons pas eu le choix, fit le génii.

- Je ne voix pas pourquoi, j'aurai beaucoup de mal à m'échapper, répondit Carson sans vraiment sans rendre compte.

- Bien, je vois que vous êtes bien réveillé, nous allons pouvoir commencer.

- Commencer quoi ?

- Ne soyez pas aussi pressé Docteur, chaque chose en son temps.

Le génii contacta quelqu'un par radio. Quelques instants plus tard, une jeune femme entra avec un plateau. Elle s'approcha du lit où était attaché le médecin et coupa les liens. Aussitôt Carson ramena ses poignets à lui et les massa pour faire disparaître la douleur que lui avait provoqué les ficelles solidement serrées.

Ladon s'approcha de la table où la jeune femme avait posé le plateau, il l'examina attentivement avant de se retourner vers son prisonnier.

- Je reviendrai vous chercher dans 30 minutes, d'ici là mangez quelque chose, vous en aurez besoin.

Et il sortit, laissant Carson seul. Il avait beaucoup moins peur que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Enfin pour l'instant, car d'après ce qu'il avait compris, les géniis attendaient quelque chose de particulier de lui. Si seulement il savait quoi faire pour se sortir de là. Il réfléchit un instant.

- Que ferait le Colonel dans une situation pareille ? Bien sûr il se jetterait sur la première personne qui entrerait dans cette pièce et la mettrait KO ainsi que toutes celles qui croiserait. Pensons autrement. Comment MOI, je ferais pour m'en sortir ? A part courir vite et loin, je ne vois pas trop. Peut être que si j'ai de la chance, une occasion se présentera à moi. Il faut encore que je reconnaisse l'occasion. Je suis foutu.

C'est sur ces pensées encourageantes qu'il se décida à manger ce qu'il y avait sur le plateau. 30 minutes plus tard, Ladon refit irruption dans la pièce. Cette fois il était accompagné de deux gardes, il leur fit un signe. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers Carson et chacun le prit par un bras. Ils le forcèrent à avancer et sortirent dans un couloir sombre et étroit. Ils longèrent ce couloir pendant plusieurs mètres sans rencontrer personne. Ils arrivèrent à une espèce de carrefour de couloirs. Ladon prit celui de gauche, ses gardes, toujours soutenant Carson, le suivirent. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une grande porte en fer. Ladon l'ouvrit. Quand Carson entra il s'aperçut que c'était un laboratoire. Pas très moderne d'ailleurs. Ils pénétrèrent tous les quatre dans la pièce jusqu'à un grand bureau où trônait un microscope, des tubes à essai et deux petites valises.

Ladon s'arrêta, les deux gardes lâchèrent enfin Carson.

- Nous y voilà, fit le génii avec un sourire.

Carson le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

- Nous avons deux missions pour vous, Docteur. Je voudrais que vous soignez tous les membres de mon peuple qui ont la même maladie que ma sœur.

- Vous n'aviez qu'à demander, on vous aurez aidé volontiers, le coupa Carson.

- Et ensuite, nous avons entendu parler de votre remède contre les Wraiths.

- Quel remède ? Fit Carson avant de se rendre compte que Ladon lui parlait de son rétrovirus.

- Ne nous prenez pas pour des idiots, Docteur.

- Il n'est pas au point.

- Je ne veux rien savoir, juste que vous allez me fabriquer cette potion, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Oui, répondit Carson. Mais je n'ai pas mon matériel je ne peux rien faire.

Sur ces mots, Ladon fit de nouveau signe à un de ses gardes, celui-ci sortit et revint quelques minutes plus tard.

- Reconnaissez vous ceci ?

Carson savait trop bien ce que le génii avait posé sur le bureau, c'était son matériel. Ils avaient du le prendre en même temps que lui.

- Bon je crois qu'il est temps de vous mettre au travail, Docteur Beckett.

- Mais vous ne comprenez pas, il va me falloir du temps pour faire ça.

- Une semaine.

- C'est impossible.

- Vous n'avez pas le choix Docteur, d'après ce que nous savons, les Wraiths devraient arrivés ici dans une semaine, d'ici là, il nous faut votre remède et des personnes en bonne santé.

Celui-ci s'apprêta à sortir, laissant Carson seul avec les deux gardes.

- Vous n'avez pas le choix, si vous n'y arrivez pas, les Wraiths vous prendront, ils ont découverts notre petite cachoterie. Nous ne sommes plus à l'abri.

Et il sortit, Carson resta un moment stupéfait. C'est le coup d'un des gardes qui le fit réagir.

**Voilà j'espère que cette fois vous serez satisfaite sur la longueur de ce chapitre! Je sais j'ai été un peu méchante (un peu hein?) en mettant des petits chapitres mais mainenant je pense qu'ils seront plus longs!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, ça me fait super plaisir !**

**Bon ce chapitre je ne savais pas trop comment le tourner pour ne pas faire une histoire à rallonge ! Alors j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !**

_Et il sortit, Carson resta un moment stupéfait. C'est le coup d'un des gardes qui le fit réagir._

**°°O°°O°°**

- Bon Rodney, vous avez bientôt fini ? Demanda John qui commençait à perdre patience.

- Oui encore quelques minutes et se sera bon.

Ca faisait maintenant deux heures que Rodney et Radek s'activaient autour du DHD. De temps en temps, Elisabeth prenait contact avec eux pour connaître l'évolution. John se rassit sur la pierre qui était à côté du DHD. Il pensait à Carson et à la situation qu'il était en train de vivre. Il voyait bien que Rodney se faisait également beaucoup de souci, il savait que les deux docteurs étaient très proches. John se demanda tout à coup jusqu'à quel point ils étaient proches, il essaya de chasser ces pensées mais il revit la fois où Rodney avait embrassé Carson, enfin il était sous l'emprise de Laura Cadman mais quand même, ça lui avait fait un choc, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas pu expliquer et qu'il ne pouvait d'ailleurs toujours pas. Il se demanda une fois encore ce que voulait les géniis à leur médecin. Si s'était pour soigner des personnes, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient quittés, ils avaient promis aux géniis de leurs venir en aide sur le plan médical. Ce devait alors être pour autre chose, et son instinct lui disait qu'il fallait vite le découvrir s'il voulait récupérer Carson en vie. Il pensa à la peur que devait avoir l'écossais. Il n'était déjà pas habitué aux missions d'exploration et tous ce genre de trucs mais alors là, connaissant son caractère, il savait qu'il devait être terrifié. Il jeta un œil vers Rodney, celui-ci s'activait toujours sur le DHD. Il se tourna tout à coup vers John.

- Ca y est, je n'ai plus qu'à brancher ça, il lui montra un petit boîtier, et on saura enfin où ils sont allés.

- Très bien, je vais rassembler Lorne et ses hommes pour qu'ils se tiennent près.

John s'éloigna un peu dans la forêt où les autres militaires étaient allés chercher un peu de fraîcheur.

Rodney le regarda s'éloigner. Il trouvait bizarre la façon dont le Colonel avait réagit quand il avait appris que Carson avait été enlevé. Toutes les fois où lui avait été en danger, est-ce qu'il avait réagit de la même façon ? Il en doutait, enfin surtout depuis Doranda, cela avait tout cassé entre eux. Puis il pensa à Carson, il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps face aux géniis. Il était son meilleur ami et il ne supporterait pas de le perdre. Il se demanda quand même pourquoi les géniis en voulait au médecin, d'habitude c'était lui qu'ils voulaient. Il se hâta de brancher le boîtier qu'il avait montré au Colonel, cela permettrait au DHD de composer automatiquement la dernière adresse composée. Avec un peu de chance d'ici ce soir, ils seraient de nouveau tous sur Atlantis avec Carson.

Radek, le regarda faire puis lui dit.

- Vous êtes déjà allée une fois sur la planète des géniis, pourquoi ne pas y aller de suite ?

Rodney soupira et regarda le tchèque.

- Parce que Cowen nous avait expliqué qu'ils avaient plusieurs sites comme celui où nous sommes allés la première fois. D'après ce que nous savons, Ladon et ses hommes n'y sont pas retournés et ont choisis une autre planète. Et figurez-vous que nous y avons pensé, une équipe est partit immédiatement mais ils n'ont trouvé personne.

Radek opina de la tête pour faire comprendre à son collègue qu'il avait compris.

John, Lorne, Teyla, Ronon et les militaires s'approchèrent des deux scientifiques. Rodney brancha un dernier fil et se redressa.

- C'est bon, fit-il.

- Alors pourquoi ça ne marche pas ? Demanda John visiblement impatient.

- Parce que je n'ai pas appuyé sur le bouton, répondit Rodney en s'exécutant.

L'adresse se composa quasiment de suite puis un vortex se forma. Ils ne savaient pas se qu'ils allaient trouver de l'autre côté.

Lorne et ses hommes passèrent en premier. Les autres attendirent quelques minutes.

/ Zone sécurisée, Colonel / Fit Lorne par radio.

John, Rodney, Radek, Teyla et Ronon passèrent alors à travers le vortex. Ils se retrouvèrent sur une plaine recouverte d'herbe verte. De chaque côté de la porte se dressaient deux énormes pierres. Au loin on pouvait distinguer une forêt. John divisa les différents membres en équipes, Lorne, Radek et deux militaires dans l'une, Teyla, Ronon et le militaire restant dans une autre et John et Rodney partiraient de leur côté. Ils s'apprêtaient à partir quand un groupe de personnes s'approcha d'eux. Un groupe composé essentiellement de femmes avec des enfants. Teyla s'adressa en premier à eux.

- Bonjour, nous sommes à la recherche de plusieurs personnes et nous savons qu'ils sont passés sur cette planète, peut être pourriez-vous nous aider à les retrouver ? Demanda-t-elle poliment.

- Oui nous savons, répondit une femme d'un certain âge. Ils sont venus et sont repartis presque aussitôt. Nous avons juste eu le temps de leur demander si leur ami allait bien.

Sur ces mots, les atlantes se figèrent.

- Comment ça ? Demanda John.

- Il n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien, c'est un autre homme qui le portait. Leur chef nous a dit qu'ils avaient été attaqués par les Wraiths.

- Et vous dites qu'ils sont repartis ?

- Oui presque immédiatement. Le chef a dit à un des ses compagnons que les autres auraient du mal à les retrouver, voilà c'est exactement ses propos.

Les doigts de John se crispèrent sur la crosse de son arme. Les géniis les faisaient tourner en bourrique, ils leur faisaient perdre du temps. Un temps précieux.

- Ensuite, ils nous ont dit de nous en aller, ce que nous avons fait. Mais nous avons pu les voir franchir le cercle.

- Je crois que nous allons avoir besoin de nouveau de votre dispositif, Rodney.

Celui-ci hocha la tête. Il se hâta de recomposer l'adresse et une demi-heure plus tard, il revenait accompagnait de Lorne avec son boîtier. Il s'accroupit devant le DHD et commença à défaire son matériel. Teyla et John discutaient avec les habitants de cette planète.

Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir le DHD quand il sentit quelqu'un à côté de lui qui lui tapait sur l'épaule. Il se tourna et tomba nez à nez avec deux grands yeux verts et un grand sourire. Lorne toujours à côté du scientifique se tourna vers la petite fille qui devait avoir 6 ans, et lui sourit en retour. Mais celle-ci ne s'intéressait qu'au scientifique.

- Ecoute petite, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps, tu dois me laisser travailler, fit-il à l'enfant.

Le sourire de la petite fille disparut un moment.

- Je m'appelle Istia et toi ?

Rodney lança un regard au major afin que celui-ci lui vienne en aide. Mais Istia était vraiment décidée à rester auprès de Rodney. Finalement il lui répondit.

- Je m'appelle Rodney, mais je suis très occupé, je suis sûre que le major Lorne serait ravi de s'amuser avec toi.

- Mais c'est avec toi que je veux m'amuser, fit la petite fille avec une voix triste.

Rodney n'avait pas beaucoup de patience mais quand il s'agissait d'enfants il en avait encore moins. Il allait s'énerver quand la fillette continua.

- J'ai vu des messieurs s'amuser avec ça, fit-elle en montrant le DHD. Et j'ai même vu comment ils ont fait.

Elle avait sortit sa dernière phrase sur un air de défis. Cela intéressa soudain beaucoup Rodney.

- Tu as vu l'adresse qu'ils ont tapé ?

- Oui j'étais caché là, elle montra l'énorme pierre qui se trouvait à droite de la porte.

Rodney regarda le major avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, ce qui étonna ce dernier. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de voir le scientifique sourire ainsi.

- Tu te rappelle dans quel ordre ils ont composé l'adresse ? Demanda Rodney.

- Non mais je me rappelle ce qui était allumé.

- C'est déjà ça, fit Rodney au major. Bon tu vas me les montrer d'accord ?

- Tu veux bien jouer avec moi alors ?

- Oui, répondit Rodney, allez montre moi les symboles.

La petite fille se dirigea vers le DHD, malgré le fait qu'elle était sur la pointe des pieds elle n'en voyait pas l'ensemble. Elle le fit remarquer à Rodney. Celui-ci, à contre cœur, la prit dans les bras et fit signe au major de s'approcher afin qu'il note ce qu'Istia leur montrerait.

Elle désigna les symboles et Rodney la reposa par terre, elle était toute fière et partit en courant tous raconter à sa mère qui se trouvait dans le petit groupe.

- Colonel, cria Rodney.

Celui-ci se tourna vers le scientifique qui lui fit signe d'approcher.

Il lui expliqua en gros ce qui s'était passé.

- Nous devons retourner sur Atlantis.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils repartirent vers la cité.

**Voilà j'espère que vous ne l'avais pas trouvé trop long ce chapitre !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Merci pour vos reviews, vous êtes adooorables!**

**Je sais que vous risquez de le trouver un peu court ce chapitre mais j'essayerai de me rattraper au prochain!**

_Et c'est ainsi qu'ils repartirent vers la cité._

**°°O°°O°°**

- Quand vous aurez fini de vérifier toutes les combinaisons possibles, appelez moi immédiatement, fit Rodney à un des techniciens.

Ils étaient arrivés sur Atlantis et avaient expliqué la situation à Elisabeth. Ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire tant qu'ils ne savaient pas exactement où les géniis étaient allés. Ils auraient pu se servir du système de Rodney mais, la nuit était rapidement tombé sur la dernière planète où ils se trouvaient et le canadien avait bien vu que John commençait à être très fatigué. Sa blessure l'affaiblissait et s'il voulait secourir Carson, il fallait qu'il se repose avant de repartir.

Rodney partit en direction de son laboratoire, il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Il n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs, tout le monde essayait de se trouver une occupation pour éviter de penser à ce que le médecin pouvait endurer. Sur le trajet le menant à son laboratoire, il passa devant la porte menant à un balcon. Il décida de s'y arrêter un moment afin de rester un peu seul. Il avait besoin de réfléchir et depuis tous ce qui s'étaient passé ces dernières heures, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se retrouver seul. Il sortit et sentit un petit vent frais. Il s'approcha de la rambarde et regarda l'océan dans la pénombre de la nuit qui tombait sur la cité. Les lumières se reflétaient dans l'immensité d'eau sous ses pieds. Il pensa à tous les changements qui avaient eu lieu en lui récemment, il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait depuis ces dernières semaines. Il s'en voulait de penser à lui et à ses sentiments alors que Carson était quelque part dans cette galaxie, seul, sans doute mort de peur. Puis ses pensées revinrent sur lui. Si tous ce qu'on racontait sur ce qu'on ressentait quand on aimait quelqu'un, alors il était amoureux. Ce n'était pas tant ça qui lui faisait peur, c'était surtout des sentiments qu'il avait envers cette personne. Un homme. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été amoureux mais pour la première fois où il ressentait cela aussi fort, c'était pour un homme. Et pas n'importe lequel.

Ses pensées furent interrompus par du bruit derrière lui.

- Excusez moi je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

- Vous ne me dérangez pas, Teyla. Je prenez juste un peu l'air.

Rodney se tourna légèrement vers la jeune athosienne. Celle-ci affichait une mauvaise mine. Il se sentit plein de compassion envers la jeune femme. Il la savait très proche de Carson, il avait soigné grand nombre de ses compatriotes. Et sa disparition devait lui rappeler celle du lieutenant Ford avec qui elle était très soudée.

- Comment vous sentez vous ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Bien pour les circonstances, et vous ?

- A vrai dire j'allais un peu travailler pour essayer de ne pas y penser.

Teyla le regarda attentivement. Rodney n'osait plus bouger, il savait que cette femme pouvait lire en vous comme dans un livre ouvert. Et il ne voulait pas qu'elle lise en lui.

- Je vais y aller d'ailleurs, je suis sûr qu'ils doivent avoir besoin de moi au labo.

Tout en parlant il s'était rapproché de la porte. Mais Teyla le prit de court.

- Vous devriez lui parler.

Rodney se figea un instant. Comment faisait-elle ?

- A qui ? Fit-il d'un air innocent.

- Vous savez très bien de qui je veux parler.

Puis elle sortit en passant devant un Rodney abasourdi.

**°°O°°O°°**

- Mais non vous le faites exprès ou quoi ?

Le regard qui le fusilla lui fit soudain se rappeler qu'il n'était pas en position de s'énerver contre eux.

Carson avait commencé à sortir son matériel, il avait été obligé de demander de l'aide à un des gardes pour l'installation de ses machines. Mais visiblement le garde n'était pas très doué de ses dix doigts pour faire autre chose que de tenir son arme et de le maltraiter. Il s'installa devant l'ordinateur. Il eut soudain l'idée qu'il pouvait peut être contacter Atlantis.

- N'y penser même pas, Docteur Beckett. Vous pensiez vraiment qu'on vous aurait laissé libre accès à un ordinateur avec le risque de prévenir vos amis ?

Ladon le regarda avec un sourire narquois, Carson serra les poings à s'en faire mal, ce génii commençait vraiment à l'énerver.

- Où en êtes-vous ?

- Je viens de finir de m'installer, j'allais justement me mettre au travail.

- Je crois que vous n'avez pas très bien compris que vous n'avez pas beaucoup de temps.

- Si mais je doute d'avoir assez de temps pour faire ce que vous m'avez demandé.

- Vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix. Je vous préviens si vous ne faites pas un minimum d'efforts avant que les Wraiths ne me tuent, je leur dirai que votre cité à résister. Je pense que vos compagnons seront contents de les voir revenir.

Il sortit et Carson se mit immédiatement au travail.

**Alors il vous inspire quoi ce chapitre?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Merci pour vos reviews!**

**Bayas, une crèpe au Rodnutella c'est pas trop mal mais je te laisse la crèpe et je prends le reste! D'ailleurs je pense que je ne serais pas la seule à faire pareil (n'est-ce pas IsaJackson?)**

**Alpheratz tu sauras prochainement de qui est amoureux Rodney, en ce qui concerne Carson, je veux bien aller le consoler aussi!**

_Il sortit et Carson se mit immédiatement au travail. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de mettre ses amis en danger._

**°°O°°O°°**

/ Docteur McKay /

La radio grésillée depuis maintenant 5 cinq minutes sans que son propriétaire ne s'en aperçoive. Radek s'approcha, alerté par la voix qui appelait son collègue sans que celui-ci ne réponde. Quand il entra dans l'espace réservé au canadien, il put voir pourquoi il restait muet. Rodney était à moitié allongé sur son bureau, il s'était endormi. En s'approchant Radek put entendre que celui-ci ronflait légèrement. Mais jamais il ne lui dirai, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'énerver son supérieur. Il tendit une main vers l'épaule de Rodney et le toucha légèrement. Le scientifique bougea un peu mais ne se réveilla pas. Radek le secoua alors plus fort. Rodney sursauta et se redressa d'un coup.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Fit-il d'une voix endormie.

- Votre radio, répondit Radek en pointant du doigt l'objet.

Rodney la prit et appuya sur le bouton machinalement.

- Quoi ?

/ Docteur McKay, j'ai fini le travail que vous m'avez demandé. /

Cela suffit à le réveiller complètement. Il se dépêcha de sortir. Tout en marchant il essaya de contacter le Colonel mais sans résultat. Il décida de faire un détour par les quartiers du militaire qui devait sûrement s'y reposer.

John dormait profondément, tout en rêvant d'une journée où il ne serait attaqué ni par les géniis, ni par les Wraiths, ni par autre chose de cette galaxie. Il rêvait également de la personne qui occupait la plupart de ses pensées depuis quelques temps déjà. A l'apparition de cette personne dans son rêve, John remua légèrement et un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il se trouvait bien dans son lit, quand il fut interrompu par des bruits. Des bruits forts et répétés. Il se tourna dans son lit en mettant sa tête sous la couette. Mais le bruit continuait toujours, il s'aperçut tout à coup que cela venait de sa porte. Quelqu'un frappait et était visiblement impatient. Il se leva, chancela un peu et se dirigea vers sa porte.

- McKay ? Fit-il étonné.

- Colonel.

Rodney fut tout aussi étonné de voir le Colonel dans cette situation. En effet celui-ci était juste vêtu d'un boxer. Il bégaya un peu avant de se reprendre.

- Le technicien a trouvé quelque chose, je pensais que vous voudriez être au courant.

- Oui merci, entrez je m'habille et on y va.

- Ecoutez je ne veux pas vous déranger, on se rejoint dans la salle de contrôle.

- Rodney, rassurez-vous, je ne vous sauterai pas dessus.

John regretta aussitôt ses paroles en voyant le canadien devenir rouge pivoine. Néanmoins celui-ci obtempéra et entra. John le fit s'installer sur une chaise et partit dans la salle de bains avec ses affaires sous le bras. Cinq minutes pus tard, John et Rodney sortaient des quartiers du militaire.

**°°O°°O°°**

Deux hommes discutaient à voix basse dans un endroit déserté par les géniis. Ils savaient que personne ne pouvait les voir. L'un d'eux était grand et costaud l'autre plus petit et plus mince. Ils parlaient apparemment d'une affaire d'une grande importance vu les gestes qu'ils faisaient l'un et l'autre en parlant.

- Il doit finir au plus vite, fit le plus vieux. Nous ne pouvons pas le garder éternellement, les autres vont finir par nous trouver.

- Nous avons fait plusieurs détours avant de venir jusqu'ici, il y a peu de chances pour qu'ils nous retrouvent avant que tous ne soient réglés.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le plus grand des deux disparut dans un des couloirs et l'autre revint vers la partie du complexe où se trouvait le médecin atlante dont ils voulaient à tous prix les connaissances.

**°°O°°O°°**

Carson se réveilla lentement. Il se souvint que la veille les géniis avaient enfin consentis à ce qu'il se repose un peu. Et il en avait bien besoin. La première chose qu'il avait faite en entrant dans sa « cellule » avait été de se diriger vers la petite salle de bain. Il avait remercié intérieurement les géniis d'avoir équipé ce qui ressemblait à leurs quartiers comme ceux d'Atlantis. Il repensa à ce que les géniis attendaient de lui. Après avoir installé son matériel, il avait fallu qu'il aille auprès de leurs malades. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait pu mais il doutait que toutes ces personnes ne guérissent un jour. Ensuite on l'avait fait revenir dans l'espèce de petit laboratoire, là il avait travaillé jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. L'un des gardiens s'était quelque peu assoupi. Mais l'autre était toujours aussi alerte. Il avait très peu de chances de réussir ce que les géniis lui avaient demandé. Quand il avait créé le rétrovirus, ça lui avait pris des mois. Là, cela serait moins long mais une semaine, c'était trop court. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à tous ces pauvres gens qui étaient à l'extérieur. Ils avaient une chance de s'en sortir s'il arrivait à créer son rétrovirus et ça valait le coup d'essayer. Il remarqua qu'un plateau était posé sur la table. Il le mangea rapidement et se remit sur son lit. Il pensait à ses amis d'Atlantis et au risque qu'il leur faisait courir. Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit et claqua contre le mur. Ladon fit irruption.

- Allez dépêchez-vous, nous n'avons pas que ça à faire.

Les gardes aidèrent une fois de plus Carson et l'amenèrent jusqu'au laboratoire.

**Voilà la suite demain peut être!**

**Sinon vous pouvez toujours me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Merci pour vos reviews!**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!**

_- Allez dépêchez-vous, nous n'avons pas que ça à faire._

_Les gardes aidèrent une fois de plus Carson et l'amenèrent jusqu'au laboratoire._

**°°O°°O°°**

L'équipe SGA1 au complet et l'équipe du major Lorne se trouvaient dans le bureau d'Elisabeth. Rodney avait mis tout le monde au courant que le technicien chargé de trouver l'adresse de la planète des géniis, avait trouvé cinq adresses qui donnaient sur une planète. Il fallait visiter chacune d'elle en espérant de trouver du premier coup la bonne.

Mais malheureusement rien ne pouvait être fait le soir-même. A la fin de cette réunion ils sortirent tous les uns après les autres ? Quand Teyla passa à côté de Rodney, elle lui lança un regard appuyé. Il lui murmura du bout des lèvres.

- Ce n'est pas le moment.

- Qu'est ce qui n'est pas le moment, McKay ?

Rodney se tourna et se trouva face à un Colonel souriant. Il jeta un regard à Teyla qui les salua et sortit. Tout en quittant le bureau, Rodney essaya de semer John.

- Rien qui ne vous regarde.

Il se dépêcha de partir. Seulement il n'avait pas compté sur la ténacité de son collègue.

- Allez McKay, mettez-moi dans la confidence.

- Non.

- Je suis sûr qu'il y a une femme là-dessous. Par contre se qui me vexe, c'est que vous en ayez parlé à Teyla et pas à moi.

- Ecoutez Colonel, fit-il en s'arrêtant et en lui faisant face. En ce moment j'ai des choses plus importantes à penser qu'à, il marque un temps, une femme.

John sembla se rappeler tout à coup et son sourire s'effaça.

- C'est vrai, je suis désolé. Ca vous direz de venir manger quelque chose avec moi.

- Je n'ai pas trop envie d'aller au mess. J'allais jusqu'à mon labo.

- A cette heure-ci ? Et qu'allez-vous y faire ?

- Je ne sais pas, il doit bien y avoir du travail.

- Bon allez-y, je vous rejoins dans cinq minutes avec de quoi manger, d'accord ?

Rodney allait lui répondre que se n'était pas la peine, mais John n'avait même pas attendu sa réponse. Il tournait déjà au coin d'un couloir en direction du mess. Rodney sourit et partit vers son labo.

**°°O°°O°°**

Carson était de nouveau dans le petit laboratoire. Il mélangeait, réduisait, analysait diverses substances. Il commençait à avoir mal aux yeux. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il était là et il commençait à en avoir marre de cette lumière blanche qui éclairait tous les endroits de cette cité et de tous ses habitants. Au début, les géniis avaient été assez gentils avec lui mais il commençait à ressentir un certain changement dans leurs attitudes. Tout en pensant à cela, il avait levé les yeux de son ordinateur et avait posé sa tête sur sa main. Sa réflexion fut confirmée par le garde qui se trouvait à côté de lui. En effet le voyant « rêvasser » ainsi, ce dernier s'approcha du médecin et lui donna un coup de la crosse de son arme dans le dos pour le faire réagir. Carson retint un cri de douleur. Il savait qu'il n'avait rien de cassé, le coup n'avait pas était aussi fort mais quand même, ça lui avait fait assez mal. Il se tourna vers le garde qui affichait un sourire sadique en voyant l'atlante se masser la où il l'avait frappé.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

- Vous croyez que vous avez le temps de ne rien faire ?

- Ecoutez, ça fait plusieurs heures que je suis penché là-dessus, j'ai droit à une petite pause quand même.

- Non.

Le ton était sans appel. Carson allait se remettre au travail quand l'autre garde, qui était restait à son poste, à côté de la porte, intervint.

- Vous savez que nous avons besoin de vous, mais n'abusez pas quand même, pour faire ce que l'on vous demande vous n'avez besoin que de votre intelligence et de vos mains, vous avez saisi où je veux en venir ?

Oh oui, Carson avait bien saisi. Il se remit alors immédiatement au travail. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se faire torturer.

**°°O°°O°°**

Rodney s'était mis immédiatement au travail, en fait il avait pris toutes les coordonnées des planètes ainsi que les relevés des MALP qui avaient été envoyés. Il avait commencé à examiner attentivement le relevé de la première planète quand il se sentit observé. Il se tourna et aperçut le Colonel sur le seuil de la porte, deux sacs dans les bras.

John été vite allé au mess, il avait demandé qu'on lui mette un peu de chaque plat dans un sac, il était finalement repartit avec deux sacs remplis à ras bord. Il voulait tenir compagnie à Rodney, il voyait qu'il n'allait pas très bien et que, outre le fait de la disparition de son ami, il y avait autre chose qui le tracassait. Il comptait bien mettre cela au clair. Il pouvait lui parler, il était son ami quand même. Même si ces derniers temps, il se demandait si les sentiments qui le liaient au canadien n'étaient pas plus forts que de l'amitié. Mais comme l'avait dit Rodney un peu plus tôt se n'était pas le moment d'y penser. Et puis il n'avait pas envie d'y penser vu qu'il ne savait pas quoi penser justement. Il ne savait si c'étai tous ce qu'ils avaient vécu qui avaient renforcé leur lien d'amitié ou s'il y avait plus. Il arriva finalement devant le labo, il entra et chercha un moment des yeux le scientifique. Il avança vers une autre porte et le vit. Rodney était très concentré sur l'ordinateur en face de lui. Il affichait l'air qu'il avait quand il réfléchissait intensément. C'est là que John compris ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.

- Colonel ? Vous êtes sûr que ça va ?

- Quoi ? Oh oui ça va, très bien même.

Il se reprit un peu et s'approcha. Il posa les deux sacs sur le bureau à côté de celui de Rodney.

- Hum, ça sent bon, fit ce dernier.

- Oui, comme je ne savais pas ce que vous vouliez, j'ai pris un peu de tout.

John s'apprêta à sortir la nourriture mais une douleur dans son bras lui fit suspendre son geste, il lâcha ce qu'il avait dans la main.

- Vous devriez retourner dans vos quartiers et vous reposer surtout que demain nous avons une journée chargée et si vous voulez venir, vous devez être en forme.

- Non, je tenais à rester avec vous, je ne voulais pas vous laisser seul.

- Ce n'est pas grave, fit le canadien, ne sachant pas ce qu'il devait comprendre.

- Non, je sais se qu'on va faire, vous allez venir avec moi.

- Mais, commença Rodney en désignant son ordinateur.

- Prenez-le avec vous, vous pourrez travailler

- Quoi, dans vos quartiers ?

- Oui, mais ne le prenez pas comme ça, on dirai que je vous propose un repas avec un Wraith.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, Rodney ne savait plus quoi dire puis se résigna. Bon c'est d'accord.

Ils partirent donc tous les deux en direction des quartiers du militaire.

**Eh oui je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre du slash ! Bon même si ce n'est qu'un début!**

**Il fallait bien qu'il se passe quelque chose quand ils étaient sur Atlantis vous ne croyez pas? Sinon pas fic n'aurez eu que 7 chapitres!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ben ouais Alpheratz9 je suis UN PEU sadique mais en même temps je ne travaille pas pour les géniis. Je me suis dépêchée de mettre la suite car je ne veux pas que les géniis fassent de gros câlins à Carson, je préfère le faire moi-même (comme on dit, on n'est jamais mieux servit que par soi-même!!!!)**

**Tu as raison Bayas, les scénaristes ne font pas beaucoup dans l'amitié, alors forcément à cause d'eux, on est OBLIGE de faire du slash!!**

**Eh oui Isajackson je suis romantique! lol! (ça pourrait t'aider voire te donner des idées si tu vois ce que je veux dire!lol!) Un lemon je sais pas encore, je ne suis pas sûre de bien maîtriser l'exercice (enfin l'écriture je veux dire!)**

**Et encore merci pour vos reviews!**

_Ils partirent donc tous les deux en direction des quartiers du militaire._

**°°O°°O°°**

Autant l'un que l'autre n'avait vraiment faim, ils avaient juste grignoté deux trois choses que John avait rapporté. Ils étaient installés sur le petit lit du militaire mais John voyait bien que Rodney était gêné. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et puis le moment était mal choisi. Ils avaient une chance sur cinq de trouver la bonne planète donc environ une chance sur cinq de trouver Carson encore en vie. Juste peu de temps avant, Rodney avait confié ses craintes au militaire. Celui-ci se garda donc d'essayer quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu les rapprocher, et puis il ne savait pas si le canadien pensait les mêmes choses. Même si John n'était pas dupe, il s'était rappelé plusieurs choses qui prouvaient qu'il ne laissait pas le scientifique indifférent. John allait dire quelque chose en se rendant compte que cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'ils n'avaient pas prononcer un mot. Il se tourna légèrement vers Rodney qui croquait dans un cracker. Mais d'un coup le canadien bondit du lit en s'écriant :

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose.

Et il se précipita vers son ordinateur. Il tapa frénétiquement sur le clavier. John qui s'était approché vit que les relevés des MALP étaient apparus à l'écran.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il simplement.

- Que savons-nous exactement des géniis ?

- Qu'ils sont fous.

Rodney le regarda et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Oui mais quoi d'autre ? A propos de leur défense.

- Ils raffolent des bombes nucléaires.

- Exactement, rappelez-vous quand nous avions découvert leur cachette, Cowen nous avait confié qu'il gardait un peu d'uranium dans chacun de leur bunker.

- Oui je me rappelle. Mais je ne vois pas vraiment le rapport.

- Même s'ils n'en n'ont plus, vous savez en combien de temps se résorbe l'uranium dans l'environnement ?

- Non.

Rodney sembla réfléchir.

- Beaucoup d'années.

En voyant où voulait en venir Rodney, un sourire apparut sur le visage de John. Le scientifique se redressa et se plaça face au militaire.

- Donc en trouvant dans les relevés des traces, même infime d'uranium, sur une planète nous saurons que c'est la bonne.

John voyait que Rodney était surexcité, il espérait seulement que son idée s'avèrerait exacte. Au bout de quelques secondes, un bip retentit de l'ordinateur, Rodney se tourna vers lui, John ne voyait pas l'écran, celui-ci étant caché par le scientifique. Mais quand Rodney se tourna vers lui, John put voir la réponse rien qu'à l'expression du visage du scientifique.

- M98 R67. Dit-il simplement.

Sans qu'ils s'en rendent vraiment compte, ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils en furent surpris chacun de leurs côtés. Puis dans l'excitation du moment John approcha son visage de celui de Rodney. Celui-ci regardait le militaire droit dans les yeux. John posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du scientifique. Ce baiser ne dura que quelques secondes. John se demandait quelle allait être la réaction de Rodney. Quand il s'écarta de ce dernier, la seule chose qu'il parvint à dire.

- Il faut aller prévenir Elisabeth.

Et il sortit presque immédiatement en laissant derrière lui un John dubitatif.

**°°O°°O°°**

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, SGA1 et l'équipe du major Lorne étaient réunis dans le bureau d'Elisabeth. Ils avaient décidés de partir juste après ça. La nuit était un élément en leur faveur, ils allaient jouer l'effet de surprise, comme l'avait dit Rodney. Pendant toute cette réunion John ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeils au scientifique qui détournait les yeux en rougissant.

Une heure plus tard, c'était huit ombres qui parcouraient la distance entre les deux jumpers occultés et l'entrée du souterrain, trouvée quelques minutes plus tôt grâce aux détecteurs, en survolant la petite planète.

**Bon ben voilà pour aujourd'hui!**


	16. Chapter 16

**MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS!**

**Merci Bayas pour ce compliment, c'est vrai que je me dit souvent que je suis un génie (et modeste en plus!lol!) Pour le lemon tu sais que ce n'est pas trop mon truc! **

**Isajackson tu sais que Carson (enfin Paul!) est aussi romantique (tu l'as vu sur mon blog?) C'est un signe!lol! Bon si je décide de mettre un lemon je te demanderai ton aide, merci!**

**Alpheratz9 voilà la suite que tu voulais pour avant hier! Mais désolée pour la longueur je me suis laissée un peu avoir par le temps! En tout cas je suis contente que ça te plaise autant! Bien sûr John est conscient du génie de Rodney. Et puis vas-y lâche-toi, n'aie aucune retenue!**

**Merci Choupinette et voilà officiellement la suite!**

_Une heure plus tard, c'était huit ombres qui parcouraient la distance entre les deux jumpers occultés et l'entrée du souterrain, trouvée quelques minutes plus tôt grâce aux détecteurs, en survolant la petite planète._

**°°O°°O°°**

Décidemment cette journée était une des pires de sa vie. Carson repensait à tous ce qui lui était arrivé. Dorénavant il savait qu'il ne fallait pas contrarier des géniis. Et Ladon en particulier. Il essaya de remuer un peu dans son lit mais tous les coups qu'il avait reçus dans la journée se rappelaient à lui aux moindres mouvements. Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'il était là, il n'avait même pas mangé ce qu'on lui avait porté. Les géniis avaient agis ainsi car il avait deviné pourquoi il était là exactement et il avait voulu arrêter de faire ce qu'on lui ordonnait. Il lui avait fallu du courage mais il l'avait trouvé, il leur avait dit un NON bien clair qui lui avait valu un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Il ne souhaitait même pas se rappeler de tous les autres. Il pensa à la cité, même si des fois il se demandait ce qu'il faisait là, elle lui manquait. Il aurait aimé y être en ce moment même entouré de ses amis. Il revit tous les bons moments qu'il avait passé avec eux. Et tous les mauvais aussi car ils étaient tout autant nombreux. Il soupira, il allait fermer les yeux quand il entendit du bruit derrière la porte.

« Oh non pas encore eux » pensa-t-il.

Mais Cette fois il ne se laisserait pas faire, il se défendrait même s'il y a deux gardes, il ne voulait pas rester sans rien faire. Il se leva aussi vite que lui permettaient ses contusions, attrapa le plateau dont il avait débarrassé le contenu et se plaça près de la porte. Et là il attendit le cœur battant, si seulement on pouvait voir à quel point il pouvait se montrer courageux.

Et la porte s'ouvrit.

**°°O°°O°°**

Ils étaient à l'entrée du souterrain, John donna ses ordres à Lorne. Deux de ses hommes s'éloignèrent et lui et un autre militaire restèrent à l'entrée. Les quatre membres de l'équipe SGA1 pénétrèrent par une petite porte cachée derrière des bosquets. Ronon et Teyla avancèrent prudemment en premier suivit de Rodney et de John qui fermait la marche. Rodney tenait dans sa main un détecteur d'énergie, d'après ce qu'il voyait tous les géniis se déplaçaient en group. Il s'arrêta et montra le boîtier au Colonel. Celui-ci lui fit signe qu'il avait compris et ils reprirent leur chemin. Rodney gardait les yeux toujours fixés sur l'écran pour ne pas rater quelque chose. En fait il cherchait parmi tous les points, un seul qui serait isolé des autres. Si par chance, Carson se trouvait seul. Ils continuèrent ainsi durant vingt minutes, se figeant à chaque petit bruit. Tout à coup, Rodney s'arrêta. Il tapota sur l'épaule de Teyla pour que celle-ci et Ronon s'arrêtent aussi. Il voyait un signe de vie à l'écart des autres. Et celui-ci ne bougeai pas. Ce ne pouvait qu'être Carson. Ils prirent le couloir qui tournait à droite et avancèrent ainsi sur quelques mètres. Ils passèrent devant une porte où ils s'arrêtèrent.

- C'est là, murmura Rodney.

Teyla et Ronon se placèrent de chaque côté des deux hommes afin de surveiller toutes approches. Les géniis avaient placés Carson loin de leurs quartiers d'habitation et ce n'est pas l'équipe qui s'en plaindrait. John crocheta la serrure de la porte.

- Ils ne sont vraiment pas modernes, fit-il en souriant à Rodney.

Celui-ci lui fit signe de se dépêcher. La porte s'ouvrit, il faisait sombre dans la pièce, John entra doucement le premier. Il fit un pas puis deux en s'assurant qu'il n'y avait pas de piège. Il distingua un lit. Il allait s'en approcher quand il sentit le coup s'abattre sur lui. Sous l'effet de la surprise aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche mais il se laissa tomber à terre. Il fallait dire que depuis sa récente blessure à l'épaule il était encore faible, et ce coup malgré un manque de force l'avait quand même assommé.

Rodney était toujours à l'entrée, quand il vit le Colonel tomber, il se précipita sans faire attention à la personne qui se tenait toujours dans l'ombre. Il allait s'approcher de John quand il reçu un coup sur la tête.

- Aïe, fit-il en se tournant pour se défendre.

- Rodney ?

Il reconnut aussitôt l'accent unique de son ami. Teyla et Ronon entrèrent éclairant la pièce de leurs lampes. Si cela n'avait pas été aussi dramatique, la scène devant eux aurait pu être comique. Un Colonel dans les pommes allongé par terre, Rodney se tenant la tête, à genoux à côté dudit Colonel et Carson se tenant debout devant eux, tenant un plateau de ses deux mains au dessus de sa tête.

Quand l'écossais reconnut ses amis, il lacha le plateau et tomba à genoux par terre. A la lumière des lampes on voyait bien qu'il était extrêmement fatigué ainsi que des marques de coups sur ses bras.

Teyla s'approcha d'eux.

- Vite, il faut partir, j'entends du bruit.

Ronon aida Carson à se mettre debout et le cala contre lui pour l'aider à marcher. Teyla et Rodney, eux, attrapèrent chacun un côté du Colonel pour le mettre debout et le traîner à l'extérieur. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le couloir et reprirent celui qui menait vers la sortie. Ils entendaient des bruit de pas derrière eux qui se faisaient de plus en plus rapides. Au bout d'un moment ils virent enfin, la fin du tunnel. Ils allaient sortir quand quelqu'un apparut à l'entrée. Après quelques pas, ils purent enfin distinguer la personne. Kolya. John commençait à peine à reprendre ses esprits.

- Vous ? Fit Rodney en le reconnaissant.

- Eh oui, qu'avez-vous cru ? Que j'étais mort ?

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda John.

- Colonel Sheppard. Décidemment presque à chaque fois que je vous vois vous êtes en mauvaise posture.

Cela remit immédiatement les esprits du Colonel en place. Il se redressa, évitant ainsi d'être soutenu par Teyla et Rodney et fit un pas en direction de l'homme.

- Oui et à chaque fois, je m'en suis mieux tiré que vous.

Le sourire du génii s'effaça. Entre temps, les autres géniis arrivèrent derrière eux, les prenant ainsi au piège.

**Voilà chapitre un peu plus long (c'est bon Alpheratz9!) et bientôt la suite!**

**Mais qu'est-ce qui va bien pouvoir se passer?**

**Vont-ils s'en sortir?**

**Pourquoi Kolya a refait surface?**

**Suite au prochain chapitre!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bon j'espère que le "coup du plateau" de Carson vous a plu?Super bonne attaque!**

**Enfin bref, merci pour vos reviews!**

**Alors non Kolya ne va pas les aider au contraire (désolée Bayas!), il ne vas pas mourir (rassurée Alpheratz9?) quoique... Vous saurez sûrement dans le prochain chapitre pourquoi Kolya à refait surface (réponse à Zaika), Et je pense que je dois être un peu sadique pour couper à un moment pareil, (hein Isajackson?), je vous préviens tout de suite, pour ce chapitre c'est pareil, ha, ha, ha!**

_Le sourire du génii s'effaça. Entre temps, les autres géniis arrivèrent derrière eux, les prenant ainsi au piège._

**°°O°°O°°**

La suite se passa très vite, Carson eut à peine le temps de comprendre. Quatre militaires apparurent derrière Kolya et braquèrent leurs armes sur lui. Celui-ci ne cilla même pas.

- Vous croyez qu'avec quatre soldats vous allez nous neutraliser ? Fit-il ironiquement.

- Vous êtes décidément trop prévisible, répondit John sur le même ton.

Le sourire du génii s'effaça quelque peu. Il essayait de voir où voulait en venir l'atlante. Il fit un signe de tête à Ladon qui se trouvait derrière Carson. Celui-ci lui répondit de la même manière qu'il ne comprenait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le canon d'une arme sur sa nuque.

- Lâchez votre arme, fit une voix derrière lui.

Carson reconnut immédiatement la voix de Lorne.

Plusieurs autres hommes armés firent leur apparition derrière le groupe de géniis. Kolya perdit totalement son sourire. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à désarmer les géniis.

**°°O _Flash Back_ O°°**

_Dès qu'ils avaient posés le pied à terre John avait eu un mauvais pressentiment. Il pensa immédiatement qu'il avait eu une bonne idée en prenant encore plusieurs hommes avec eux. Avec les géniis, il fallait s'attendre à tous. Il retourna à l'intérieur du jumper._

_- Lieutenant, vous prendrez trois hommes avec vous. Vous vous placerez non loin du souterrain que vous garderez à l'oeil. Vous, fit-il à Lorne, et vos hommes entrerez avec nous, ensuite vous vous disposerez de manière stratégique, je vous fais confiance pour cela. Si tous vas bien quand nous serons à quelques mètres de la sortie, on vous contactera par radio et vous nous rejoindrez aux jumpers._

_Lorne acquiesça et se prépara à sortir. Rodney continuait toujours à observer son écran. Il pouvait distinguer des petits points qui allaient et venaient quasiment sous leurs pieds. _

_C'est ainsi que quatre militaires partirent de leurs côtés et que John, Ronon, Teyla, Rodney, Lorne et les trois militaires qui l'accompagnait partirent à la tombée de la nuit à travers la forêt jusqu'à l'entrée du souterrain._

**°°O _Fin du Flash Back_ O°°**

Une fois la dizaine de géniis neutralisés, les atlantes sortirent hors du souterrain. John arrivait maintenant à se tenir debout. Carson s'approcha.

- Je suis désolé Colonel.

- Ce n'est rien, vous ne pouviez pas savoir que c'était nous. Par contre vous m'avez surpris, je ne vous imaginais pas comme ça.

- Je me suis surpris moi aussi, répondit Carson en souriant.

D'après son détecteur de signes vitaux, Rodney remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres géniis dans le complexe. Cela l'étonnait car devant eux, il n'y avait que 12 génnis dont Ladon et Kolya. Cependant il remarqua autre chose de bizarre. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas remarqué en arrivant. Un fort signal indiquant une source d'énergie. Il fit quelques réglages sur son ordinateur et malgré le fait de détecter de l'uranium, il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose qui produisait beaucoup d'énergie.

Il s'approcha de John et de Carson qui se tenait à l'écart. Carson, toujours égal à lui-même, regardant les blessures et l'état de John.

- Tout va bien, Carson, ce serait plutôt à vous de passer entre les mains d'un médecin.

- Je vais bien, répondit simplement Carson.

Rodney arriva vers eux à ce moment-là et rien qu'en entendant la voix de son ami, il savait qu'il n'allait pas si bien que ça. Il avait vu, à la lumière de leurs lampes, les marques de coups qu'il avait reçu. Il posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son ami. Celui-ci lui adressa en retour un triste sourire. Rodney voulait parler de ce qu'il avait découvert pour pouvoir aller y jeter un œil avant de partir mais il ne savait pas s'il devait en parler devant le médecin. Qui pouvait savoir ce qu'il avait vraiment subit là-dessous.

- Colonel, j'aimerai vous parler.

- Eh bien allez-y.

- En fait, fit-il en hésitant et en jetant des regards à Carson, je ne sais pas si…

- Allez-y Rodney, ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir là-bas mais ce n'était pas l'enfer non plus. Fit Carson en encourageant le scientifique.

- Bon, j'ai trouvé quelque chose.

- Comme quoi ? Demanda John en voyant que Rodney ne continuait pas.

- Le signal d'une source d'énergie.

- Rodney, vous savez que nos amis les géniis sont friands de tous ce qui concerne l'uranium ? C'est même vous qui me l'avez dit en trouvant des résidus dans l'atmosphère.

- Je sais, mais là c'est différent.

- Je pense savoir ce que c'est, déclara Carson.

A ce moment-là, il raconta les raisons de son enlèvement. Et tous le reste, même ce qu'il avait appris plus tôt dans la journée et qui lui avait valu les coups qu'il avait reçus.

- Quoi ? Firent en même temps John et Rodney en apprenant la nouvelle.

**Je suis sadique, hein? Mais je vous avez prévenu donc en même temps je suis un peu gentille quand même, comment ça "NON"?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews, vous êtes supers!**

**Je tiens à faire un communiqué officiel: JE NE SUIS PAS SADIQUE!lol! Je garde juste le suspense, c'est tout! C'est pour votre bien que je fais ça, vous me remercierez un jour, si si!**

**Bon j'ai essayé de faire un chapitre un peu plus long mais promis dans ma prochaine fic, ils le seront! Mais comme vous le savez peut être en ce moment j'ai un peu du mal!Donc je tiens à m'excuser mais c'est ça ou publier tous les 15 jours! Alors qu'est-ce que vous préférez!lol**

_- Quoi ? Firent en même temps John et Rodney en apprenant la nouvelle._

**°°O°°O°°**

Après avoir entendu cela, ils se hâtèrent de retourner dans le souterrain. Ils passèrent devant les géniis, attachés par les militaires et appuyés contre le mur. John, Rodney et Carson s'arrêtèrent au niveau de Lorne, Ronon et Teyla. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu dire quoique ce soit, Kolya intervint.

- C'est trop tard, ils vont bientôt arriver.

John s'approcha de lui et l'empoigna.

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ?

Pour seule réponse, Kolya éclata de rire.

- Teyla, sentez-vous les Wraiths ? Demanda Rodney.

- Non.

John regarda Rodney. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il voulait lui dire et s'ils ne réussissaient pas à partir d'ici à temps, il ne pourrait jamais lui parler.

- Bon très bien, Rodney savez-vous par où aller ?

- Oui.

- Bien, Lorne, Ronon, avec nous, Teyla, restez ici, si vous sentez les Wraiths approcher, vous nous prévenez.

- Très bien Colonel.

Les cinq hommes s'engouffrèrent une nouvelle fois dans le souterrain. Ils étaient toujours guidés par Rodney qui leur indiquait le chemin à suivre. Au bout d'un moment, Carson demanda à Rodney de s'arrêter.

- C'est ici qu'ils me faisaient travailler sur le rétrovirus.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous devant une porte en fer. Ronon essaya d'ouvrir la porte sans succès.

Rodney pointa son détecteur en direction de la porte comme si cela allait servir à détecter quelque chose qu'il n'y avait pas.

- Ce n'est pas ici qu'ils ont entreposés leur matériel, continua Carson.

- Quel matériel ? Demanda Ronon.

En effet, dans leur hâte de trouver au plus vite ce qu'ils cherchaient, ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps d'avertir les autres de leur découverte.

- En fait, grâce à mon détecteur et aux explications de Carson, commença Rodney, nous avons découvert les vraies motivations des géniis.

Ils ont enlevés Carson pour recréer son rétrovirus afin d'éliminer quelques vaisseaux ruches.

- Oui, Ladon m'avait dit que les Wraiths allaient venir et qu'ils avaient besoin du traitement pour leur défense. En fait, ils ont montés un plan qui consiste à s'introduire dans un vaisseau, d'y propager le rétrovirus.

- Et ils comptaient se servir de Carson, pour l'installer dans le vaisseau, comme ça, s'il se faisait avoir, les Wraiths auraient su que cela venait de nous et s'il ne se faisait pas avoir, ils l'auraient su quand même, à cause de Michaël. Finit John.

- Mais comment les géniis ont su pour le rétrovirus ? Demanda Lorne.

- A cause des espions qu'ils ont un peu partout dans la galaxie.

- Bon ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais nous devrions nous dépêcher si on ne veut pas croiser les Wraiths, fit Rodney visiblement impatient.

- Oui, c'est vrai, fit John.

Ils reprirent leur chemin mais tout en marchant Lorne demanda encore.

- Les Wraiths arrivent ?

- Oui, les géniis ont activés un signal, ils devraient être là dans peu de temps.

- Et pourquoi sommes-nous encore ici ?

- Rodney veut voir si leur plan vaut le coup d'œil. Il pourrait peut être nous servir.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une autre lourde porte en fer.

- C'est là, fit Rodney.

Ils entrèrent et ce qu'ils virent les laissèrent sans voix.

**°°O°°O°°**

Ils pénétrèrent dans une immense pièce. Le plafond de celle-ci s'élevait jusqu'à plusieurs mètres au-dessus de leurs têtes. Au centre se trouvait se qui ressemblait à une grande antenne parabolique et émettait des bips réguliers. Des ordinateurs géniis remplissaient les murs. Certains d'autres eux étaient allumés, d'autres non.

Rodney s'approcha de l'un d'eux, y brancha son propre ordinateur et commença à pianoter. Ils restèrent comme ça plusieurs minutes. Tout à coup Rodney poussa une exclamation qui sembla réveiller les autres.

- Bon Rodney, ça vous ennuierez de vous dépêcher ? Demanda John. Je vous rappelle que les Wraiths ne vont pas attendre que nous soyons partis pour arriver.

- Ils ne viendront pas, fit simplement Rodney.

- Comment ça ? Et l'antenne ?

- Malgré l'énergie que j'ai détecté, elle n'émet aucun signal. Je pense que les géniis ont du savoir que nous étions là et pour que nous partions rapidement sans leur causer de tort, ils nous ont fais croire à ça.

John repensa au sourire de Kolya et sut que Rodney avait probablement raison.

- Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Lorne.

- Je ne vois rien qui pourrait nous servir, répondit Rodney.

- Mais nous ne pouvons pas partir comme ça, fit John. Carson, vous ne nous avez pas dit que vous aviez fait votre rétrovirus ?

Le médecin hocha la tête affirmativement. John soupira bruyamment.

- Le laboratoire est fermé, impossible d'entrer, fit Ronon.

John soupira encore bruyamment.

- Mais ce que je ne vous ai pas dit, c'est que j'ai modifié ma formule, fit Carson fièrement.

- Vous avez quoi ? Demanda Rodney. Et comment aurez-vous fait quand ils s'en seraient aperçus ? Vous leur aurez donné un coup de plateau ?

- Très drôle Rodney, mais de toute façon ils m'aurez tué quand même.

- Bon récapitulons, les géniis ont voulu nous faire croire que les Wraiths arrivaient et vous avez changé votre rétrovirus donc ils n'ont aucun moyen de le refaire. Carson fit non de la tête. Eh bien je crois que nous pouvons partir. Ils ne se douteront pas que nous savons tous.

Rodney débrancha son ordinateur après avoir modifié quelques petites choses sur les fichiers des géniis.

- Teyla ? Appela John.

/ Oui Colonel /

- Nous arrivons, nous n'avons rien trouvé, il faut partir avant que les Wraiths n'arrivent.

/ Très bien. /

John savait que Kolya avait sans doute entendu. Il devait jubiler.

Ils sortirent donc tous dans le couloir en prenant bien soin de ne pas laisser de traces de leur passage. Ils commencèrent à avancer quand la radio de John grésilla. Ce fut la voix paniquée de Teyla qui parla.

/ Colonel, les Wraiths, ils arrivent, un Dart vient de survoler la forêt. /

Rodney et John se regardèrent, stupéfaits puis partirent en courant vers la sortie.

- Teyla, prenez les militaires avec vous et allez vers les jumpers, vous serez en sécurité.

/ Et vous/ Demanda l'athosienne.

- Nous nous débrouillerons. Allez-y, c'est un ordre.

Et il coupa sa radio.

**Alors, verdict?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bon j'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre, d'ailleurs ça doit un peu s'en ressentir. Mais il fallait bien que je trouve une solution pour tous les sortir de là!**

**Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours super plaisir!!**

Teyla et les trois militaires venaient d'arriver jusqu'au jumper. Il n'y avait qu'un seul Dart pour l'instant mais elle pouvait en sentir beaucoup plus arriver. Ils avaient été obligés de laisser les géniis et maintenant elle se demandait si ses amis seraient attaqués par les Wraiths ou les géniis.

**°°O°°O°°**

John, Carson, Rodney, Ronon et Lorne couraient maintenant à travers les couloirs sinueux du souterrain. Ils leurs semblaient que le trajet était beaucoup plus long qu'à l'aller.

- Nous y sommes presque, fit Rodney entre deux souffles.

John se retourna sans s'arrêter pour voir si Rodney arrivait à suivre. Malgré le manque évident de sport, il tenait quand même bien le rythme.

Tout à coup, ils virent enfin la lumière du jour provenant du trou laissait ouvert qui menait vers la sortie.

Ils s'arrêtèrent net comme un seul homme. S'il y avait vraiment des Wraiths, il fallait faire attention.

- Lorne, vous viendrez avec moi, on sort les premiers, commença John, Rodney, Carson quand on vous donnera l'ordre, vous sortirez à votre tour, Ronon vous fermerez la marche.

- Et si les Wratihs sont à l'extérieur ? Demanda Carson.

- Eh bien, John chercha ses mots, vous retournerez dans le souterrain, vous chercherez un abri ou une autre sortie, n'importe quoi mais vous vous mettrez à l'abri, c'est compris?

- Et vous ? Fit Rodney.

John le regarda intensément, il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de sentir une dernière fois son parfum. Si jamais les Wraiths étaient à l'extérieur, il n'aurait plus l'occasion de lui dire tous ce qu'il ressentait. Ce qui le réconfortait un peu était de penser au baiser furtif qu'ils avaient échangés quelques heures auparavant.

Dans la tête de Rodney aussi, il y avait de nombreuses pensées. Il regrettait ce qui s'était passé dans les quartiers de John. En fait ce qu'il regrettait c'était la manière dont il avait agi. Pourquoi avait-il fui ainsi ? Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il avait eu envie de ce moment et quand cela s'était produit, il était partit, sans même en parler avec John. Et c'était peut être la dernière fois qu'ils en auraient eu l'occasion. Si c'était le cas, jamais il ne s'en remettrait.

- C'est vrai, on ne peut pas vous laisser, continua Carson, ce qui coupa les pensées des deux hommes.

- Si les Wraiths sont dehors, le temps que vous nous rejoignez, il sera trop tard. Lorne vous êtes prêt ?

- Oui Colonel.

John regarda une dernière fois Rodney. Il se tourna vers la sortie, Lorne à ses côtés. Rodney, Carson et Ronon firent un pas de plus pour pouvoir les voir sortir. Cependant ce ne fut pas les Wraiths que trouvèrent les atlantes à la sortie.

**°°O°°O°°**

Elisabeth faisait les cents pas dans son bureau. Elle était inquiète, elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de son équipe depuis quelques heures. Pourtant la mission ne devait pas prendre autant de temps. Sauf s'ils étaient attaqués par les géniis. Mais Elisabeth leur faisait confiance, elle savait qu'ils pouvaient se défendre contre eux. Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était l'état de santé du Colonel, il n'était pas en état pour une telle mission. Mais il avait insisté et une fois de plus, elle n'avait pas su dire non. Rodney aussi, l'avait inquiétait. Plus tôt dans la journée, il était soucieux mais déterminé à retrouver son ami, mais lors de la dernière réunion malgré la bonne nouvelle qu'il lui apportait, il ne semblait pas être pleinement heureux. Ce qui normalement aurait du être le cas. Il avait du se passer quelque chose, et elle se doutait que le Colonel ne devait pas être étranger à tous cela. Elle avait remarqué pendant la réunion les regards que ce dernier lançait au scientifique qui les fuyait visiblement gêné. Si elle se rendait compte qu'à leur retour, cela continuait, elle les convoquerait tous les deux pour avoir une explication. Si une tension existait entre eux, il fallait la mettre à plat. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de travailler dans une telle atmosphère. Cela risquait d'aggraver les risques qu'ils prenaient durant leurs missions d'explorations.

Elle regarda une fois de plus sa montre. Elle leur laissait encore une heure avant d'envoyer une autre équipe. Elle craignait que, s'ils n'avaient pas encore Carson, l'autre équipe ne les fasse repérer par les géniis. Mais en même temps s'ils étaient en danger, chaque minute comptait.

- Sergent Harwel, veuillez préparer une équipe et soyez prêt à partir à n'importe quel moment.

/ Bien Madame/ Répondit le sergent.

Elisabeth fit le tour de son bureau et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Elle ferma les yeux en essayant de se persuader que tout allait bien pour le Colonel et ses hommes.

**°°O°°O°°**

- Décidemment les plus prévisibles ne sont pas forcément ceux auxquels on pense, Colonel.

- Kolya ? Vous êtes encore là ?

John fut surpris de trouver le génii et toute sa bande devant la sortie. Il pensait qu'en voyant les Wraiths arriver, ceux-ci auraient pris la fuite. Mais non, ils étaient bien là, devant eux. Que mijotaient-ils donc encore ?

- Vous avez vraiment cru à l'attaque de Wraiths ? Demanda Kolya d'un air moqueur.

John jeta un œil à Lorne qui semblait aussi perplexe que lui.

- Comment se fait-il que Teyla ait ressenti leur présence ?

- Nous avons capturé un Wraith, il y a de ça quelques jours, pour pouvoir tester le vaccin du docteur Beckett. Elle a sûrement ressentit sa présence quand il a repris connaissance.

John serra les poings sur son arme, comment avait-il pu se faire avoir comme ça ?

Rodney et Carson se regardaient d'un air plutôt paniqués. Qu'allaient-ils faire d'eux ?

John et son équipe se trouvaient toujours à l'intérieur tandis que Kolya et ses hommes étaient à l'extérieur. Kolya continuait toujours de parler à John de son plan et de ce qu'il allait advenir d'eux quand tout à coup le son d'un Dart se fit entendre.

Les géniis n'eurent pas le temps de réagir qu'un rayon les captura tous d'un coup. John n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Rodney reprit le plus vite ses esprits.

- Vous croyez que ça faisait partit du plan ça aussi ?

- A mon avis non, répondit Carson.

- En tout cas, c'est la première fois que je peux dire que nous devons notre vie aux Wraiths. Fit John, visiblement soulagé.

- Nous ne devrions pas rester là, fit Ronon.

- Nous ne pouvons pas sortir non plus. Ecoutez, il y a plusieurs Darts qui survolent la forêt. Nous devrions rester ici, en attendant.

John s'éloigna de la sortie et retourna un peu plus à l'intérieur du couloir.

- Teyla ?

Il attendit quelques instants avant d'entendre la réponse de l'athosienne.

- Restez où vous êtes, nous sommes à l'abri, dès que vous voyez les Darts franchir la porte, vous nous prévenez.

/ Très bien Colonel. /

Ils attendirent ainsi durant quelques longues minutes, quand enfin ils reçurent le feu vert de Teyla. Ils avancèrent rapidement mais prudemment à travers la forêt et arrivèrent sains et saufs aux jumpers.

**Le prochain chapitre sera sûrement le dernier. **

**Comment se passera le retour de Carson?**

**John et Rodney vont-ils enfin se dire tous ce qu'ils ont sur le coeur?**

**Elisabeth s'est-elle endormie sur son fauteuil?!**

**Suite au prochain épisode!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Voilà le dernier chapitre.**

**Je tenais à toutes vous remercier pour vos reviews qui, au passage, m'ont fait énoooormément plaisir et pour avoir suivi cette fic jusqu'au bout!**

**La fin du chapitre est un peu chamallow mais c'est comme ça que je voulais finir. Enfin j'espère que ça vous plaira, en tout cas je vous aurais prévenus!!**

_Ils attendirent ainsi durant quelques longues minutes, quand enfin ils reçurent le feu vert de Teyla. Ils avancèrent quand même rapidement et prudemment à travers la forêt et arrivèrent sains et saufs aux jumpers._

**°°O°°O°°**

- Activation non programmée de la porte.

Elisabeth qui était toujours dans son bureau, leva la tête de son ordinateur en entendant le technicien par la porte ouverte. Elle se leva rapidement et fut en quelques secondes à côté de lui.

- Nous avons reçu un code d'identification ?

- Non, ah si j'en reçois un à l'instant, c'est celui du Docteur McKay.

Elisabeth soupira de soulagement.

- Vous pouvez baisser le bouclier.

Le technicien s'exécuta et quelques minutes plus tard un jumper apparut. Il s'éleva jusqu'au hangar et un autre jumper entra dans la salle d'embarquement et suivit le même chemin.

Toute l'équipe arriva quelques temps plus tard dans la salle de réunion afin de faire le point sur toute la mission. Cela dura deux heures puis chacun fut libre de disposer du reste de la journée.

Carson partit immédiatement vers ses quartiers, il n'avait même pas envie d'aller à l'infirmerie, cela était étonnant car il y passait la plupart de son temps, c'était sa vie. Mais le petit séjour chez les géniis lui avait fait voir les choses sous un angle différent. Il s'était vraiment rendu compte que leur vie ici ne tenait qu'à un fil, qu'un rien suffisait à ce que tout s'arrête. Maintenant, c'était décidé, il prendrait plus le temps de vivre sa vie, sans oublier bien sûr son travail. Il voulait profiter de chaque instant car personne ne pourrait lui affirmer que ce n'était pas le dernier jour qu'il était en train de vivre. C'est ainsi qu'il partit dans le couloir. Il comptait bien rattraper le temps qu'il avait perdu et s'intéresser à une des nombreuses femmes qui n'étaient pas insensibles à son charme.

Rodney, quand à lui, se dépêcha de sortir, il voulait rejoindre au plus vite son laboratoire. Là il était sûr que John ne viendrai pas chercher une explication à son comportement. Mais il se trompa lourdement. Quand il arriva dans son bureau, soulagé de ne pas avoir vu le militaire, il se rendit compte que quelqu'un l'attendait. John. Dans son empressement, il n'avait pas vu que John était sortit avant lui.

John savait que le scientifique allait réagir comme ça, donc il avait décidé de le devancer. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester comme ça tous les deux. Et il voulait vraiment savoir ce que pensait Rodney.

- Colonel ? Fit Rodney en se dépêchant de passer derrière son bureau.

- Rodney, il faut que l'on parle.

Les paroles qu'il redoutait tant d'entendre venaient de sortir. Il leva son regard vers celui du militaire. Il n'allait quand même pas vouloir parler de ça ici ?

- Ecoutez, pour l'instant j'ai du travail. Et ce n'est pas vraiment le lieu idéal.

- Rodney, fit John presque en le suppliant, j'ai vraiment besoin que l'on parle.

Le cœur de Rodney se serra, il n'avait pas pensé que la conversation se déroulerait comme ça.

Mais il n'était pas enclin à poursuivre ici, il ouvrit son ordinateur.

- Rodney ?

La voix était encore plus suppliante. Rodney ne pouvait pas continuer de l'ignorer.

- Très bien, suivez-moi, nous n'allons pas parler de ça ici.

Il sortit suivit du militaire. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, il les amena devant ses quartiers. Quand il réalisa, c'était trop tard. Il ouvrit la porte et invita John à entrer. Ce dernier s'exécuta. Une fois à l'intérieur la tension qui régnait entre les deux hommes était presque palpable. C'est Rodney qui se lança en premier.

- Ce qui s'est passé, fit-il hésitant, c'est produit sur un coup de tête, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux oublier tous ça.

Il baissa la tête, ne pouvant regarder en face le militaire. Il savait au fond de lui que c'était faux, enfin pour sa part, car il avait eu envie d'embrasser le Colonel. Mais malheureusement tout ne pouvait pas se passer comme il l'espérait.

- Je ne veux rien oublier. Si je l'ai fait c'est que j'en avais envie.

A ces mots, Rodney releva la tête, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Il du regarder John un peu trop longtemps car celui-ci sourit et s'approcha de lui.

- Non, tu as bien entendu. J'ai compris ce que tu ressentais pour moi et cela m'a ouvert les yeux. Mes sentiments envers toi ont changés, je pensais que c'était une forte amitié mais quand j'y ai réfléchi plus longuement, j'ai su que c'était plus que ça.

Il s'approcha encore du scientifique et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

- Rodney, j'aime être avec toi mais pas comme j'aimerais être avec un ami. Tu ne peux pas savoir depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment.

Rodney sembla réaliser tout à coup.

- Oui je peux facilement imaginer, fit-il en souriant.

- Quand nous sommes allés dans mes quartiers, hier, j'ai pensé à tous te dire mais ce n'était pas le moment. Par contre je n'ai pas pu résister quand tu t'es jeté dans mes bras.

Rodney sourit une nouvelle fois en repensant aux évènements de la veille. S'il n'y avait jamais eu tous ça, ils seraient restés encore longtemps à taire leurs sentiments.

John approcha doucement sa tête vers celle du scientifique. Ce dernier ne bougeait pas. Quand enfin John posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, il posa ses mains sur le dos du militaire et le serra un peu plus contre lui. Il sentait leurs deux cœurs battre à tous rompre.

Au bout d'un moment, à bout de souffle, John s'écarta un peu de Rodney. Rodney lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le petit lit. Ils se mirent côte à côte. John sentit soudain que quelque chose n'allait pas chez le scientifique.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Rien, juste que c'est nouveau pour moi, je n'ai jamais, il hésita un peu, avec un homme, tu comprends ?

- Pour moi aussi, au début ça m'a effrayé mais j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas lutter contre ça.

Rodney se laissa aller contre le militaire, et ils passèrent ainsi leur première nuit, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

**FIN !!!**

**Eh oui, c'est déjà fini!!**


End file.
